Summer after the war
by kellyhp
Summary: it begins the day after the final battle with Voldemort what does the summer hold for are golden trio so please read my story pleasessssssseeeeeeeee i hope you like it.
1. Gryffindor Tower

Harry woke with a sudden start, for what felt like an age he gasped for air.

In a tempt to calm his breathing he sat up and forced himself to take some slow and steady breaths.

Then he realised he was in a cold hard sweat. Harry looked around not knowing where he was straight away.

It was still the early hours.

He felt around for his glasses he found them on his bed he realised he must have fell a sleep wearing them.

When he put them on he looked around again, and realised he was in his dormitory in Gryffindor tower. All the memories from the night before came flooding back and with a mixture of guilt pain and dread came to Harry. Feeling he would be sick if he stayed. Not being able bear to look towards Ron's bed knowing Ron had lost one of his brothers he forced himself out the dormitory and down the staircase.

Harry stopped on the last step when he saw a number of people sitting in chairs or sitting on tables talking quietly so not to wake the students asleep in there dormitories above. he searched the faces of each person before he recognised the people he knew and who he cared most about. Gathered round the fire Mr and Mrs Weasley were sat next to each other on the sofa both of them had been crying, Bill, Fleur and Percy stood next to the fire staring straight at the flames of the fire as though seeing something past it. George sat in one of the arm chairs furthest away with his head in his hands. Kingsley was talking to Professor McGonagall along with some parents in a corner close to the staircase. Professor McGonagall looked round and noticed Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Potter" called Professor McGonagall, After hearing somebody calling Potter the Weasley's turned Harry looked round and looked into Professor McGonagall's face and as though reading her mind knowing what she was about to say to him he nodded unable to find his voice. He heard a creak behind him turned and was surprised to see Ginny quietly sneaking down the staircase from the girls dormitory she was in her night gown wrapped around her.

When she got to Harry she stared up into is green eyes and Harry knew at that point Ginny had also had woken from a nightmare from the previous nights events at that point Harry didn't care if his Head of house was watching up neither care Ginny's family were there He grabbed Ginny around the waist and kissed her before she had chance to do anything else and before he knew it she was kissing him back. Harry hugged her close as she sobbed into his shoulder.

" I missed you, when you were gone i barely slept i was so worried about you" Ginny whispered in his ear. "I missed you to i even thought about coming back soon as i left to make sure you were safe".

Harry turned to see the entire room watching them Mrs Weasley face was beaming with tears in her eyes. Mr Weasley, just stared as though he didn't know who Harry was, Before anyone could say or do anything Mrs Weasley had strode across the room and had wrapped Harry in a hug kissing every inch of his face hugging him as though she would never let him go again.

"Oh Harry, we were so scared when we saw you not moving in Hagrid's arms we thought the worst."

She hugged him harder as she said theses words and silent tears fell from her eyes over his shoulder.

Unable say a word to her he patted her on the back until she let go of him.

she beamed with tears still in her eyes she pushed Harry's hair from is face so the scar was visible She gasped and said in a worried voice "Oh Harry your scar it's bleeding like mad"

Harry just looked at her puzzled raised is hand is his scar and felt blood he didn't even know he was bleeding.

Professor McGonagall came striding over soon as she heard what Mrs Weasley had said and looked straight in to Harry's eyes and to is scar and said "right potter hospital wing and get that sorted before you lose to much blood."


	2. Hospital Wing

**Hospital wing**

After being marched to the hospital wing by Professor McGonagall and Mrs Weasley Harry was forced through the double doors of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was just giving a potion to one of the injured when she spun on her heel as she heard the doors open.

"Oh hello Headmistress anything I can help ……. You with" She stopped in mid sentence as she caught sight of Harry and his scar still bleeding. Madam Pomfrey came walking briskly towards them . "He should have been brought to me sooner than this Headmistress it looks deep" she took Harry by the upper arm and guided him to a bed so she could examine him.

Harry didn't't even bother trying to object for her to examine him until she tried to push him into a bed. "I am not staying here"

Harry said quickly trying to pull away from the matron but Mrs Weasley grabbed hold of him from behind "Harry don't be silly your hurt" and forced him on to the bed keeping a firm grip on his shoulder to prevent him rising again.

"This will need cleaning before I can do anything" with it she cleaned the cut with a dab of some purple liquid which smoked and stung. A gasp rose from Professors McGonagall's and Mrs Weasley's mouth at the same time, where his lightning scar was there was now a deep cut carved into it, Madam Pomfrey placed a bandage around Harry's head to cover the wound that was still bleeding and bustled off to her office returning shortly with a bottle of some red liquid that she measured out into a beaker and handing it to Harry. "this will help it to heal but I'm afraid it will take a while to fully heal and you will have a scar still."

Harry drank and immediately started to choke the red liquid was burning the back of his throat Mrs Weasley helped him gulp down some water while Madam Pomfrey strode over to Professor McGonagall and hastily started whispering in her ear Harry immediately started to feel stronger, then out of the blue he suddenly felt dizzy everything was spinning, something that the three women knew would happen, because at that moment Mrs Weasley had pushed him back on to the pillows and Madam Pomfrey slid his feet on to the bed. Harry couldn't do anything to prevent it with is head spinning he suddenly felt light as a feather. His eyes got heavy and he found him self dropping into a deep sleep.

*******************************************************

Harry woke later that day and found him self tucked up in the hospital wing, curtains drawn around him for some privacy. He sat up intending to get dressed and sneak out but he had a shock as he felt a sharp pain in is chest, picking up is glasses from the side table he looked down at his chest and realised is chest was bandaged. He heard footsteps coming from the other side of the curtains and Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared through the curtains.

"How are you feeling Potter", "my chest is killing me, and my head feels like somebody has thrown me against a brick wall". He replied. "Well you have got broken ribs and a bruise on the back of your head. I presume in your state of mind at the time last night your mind shut the pain out which is why you are only just feeling the agonizing pain now."

"Which is why I'm keeping you in for a few days weather you agree with me or not." she gently pushed him back on to the pillows and was about to leave but turned on her heel and said "don't you even try get out of that bed potter I'll know as soon as you put a foot out of it." She bustled out before Harry could argue with her.

Harry was left alone nothing to distract the pain in his chest and head he closed his eyes and bit down on is lip to stop him self screaming out in pain, Madam Pomfrey came back holding a potion she started measuring it out and handed it to Harry "this will help with the pain Harry" Harry drank it in one. He immediately felt the pain in is chest and head easing.

Drawing back the curtains Harry had a shock to see Mrs Weasley standing anxiously on the other side of them with a worried look on her face.

Mrs Weasley just stood there tears coming down her cheeks staring at him. Then Harry felt all the sorrowful past coming back to haunt him, Fred's body, Lupin's, Tonk's, Colin's, laying motionless for ever more. He couldn't't hold it back anymore "Mrs Weasley I'm so sorry about Fred ,IF ONLY I COULD HAVE KILLED VOLDEMORT SOONER, IF ONLY I COULD HAVE GOT FRED OUT THE WAY IN TIME." screamed Harry hastily.

Tears streamed down his face unable to control it any longer

Mrs Weasley took Harry in her arms and hugged him tight "SSHHHH its not your fault Harry you did the wizarding world a big favour we will be ever in your debt you killed the most powerful dark wizard that ever lived and it's definitely not your fault our Fred and the others are dead"

Tears were still silently coming down both Mrs Weasley's face and Harry's as she cradled him in her arms as he cried and eventually exhausted, he slipped unwillingly into sleep.

Molly tucked him back into bed and kissed is forehead like a mother would while tucking her child in.

"Molly" somebody called from the doorway. Molly looked round to see her husband poking his head round the curtains of Harry's bed.

"How is he" he whispered. "He's blaming himself for Fred's death" she whispered back with a sigh.

"Poppy says she's keeping him in for a few days cause he has a broken rib cage and she also found a bump on the back of his head which she recons might turn bad if she lets him out sooner."

"She also said how deep the bruising is there's a chance Harry might fall in to a coma or might even catch a fever cause of him being on that blasted mission for Dumbledore for so long."

"There's a scar over his heart where you know who fired the killing curse at him she hasn't been able to fully heal it so all we can do is hope and pray Harry can get through this with out getting that scar infected. "She was able to stop the scar on his forehead bleeding so that's one good thing at least."

Arthur just stood there listening to what his wife was telling him with a great deal of sadness how can the boy who lived the chosen one be able fight the greatest dark wizard that ever lived and yet still have strength to fight off infections. He looked down at his wife and said "Come on Molly you need a break he's sleeping now there's nothing you can do" she didn't budge Arthur grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet and guided her from the hospital wing and out through the open entrance doors into the fresh air.


	3. Elder Wand and the Fever

**Elder Wand and the Fever **

Harry woke at the sound of curtains being drawn around him and the foot steps of Madam Pomfrey returning to her office ready for bed. Harry knew he still needed to put back the elder wand that he had stashed in is jeans before being dragged to the hospital wing, and he also knew that if he put one foot on the floor Madam Pomfrey would know he was getting out of his bed. But unable to think of any other way around it, he realised his only choice was to make a bolt for the doors.

Harry threw back his covers being careful not to make a sound he realised the potion he had taken earlier for the pain was still working on him. He swung his feet over the bed but didn't let his feet touch the floor, searching for his trainers in the darkness he put them on with out placing his feet on the floor.

He heard a grunt from the bed next to his which stopped him but then with a sigh of relief he heard nothing but snores coming from the cubicle Harry finished tying his laces threw on his cloak. Taking a deep breath he jumped from the bed but soon as his feet touched the floor an alarm went through the entire ward knowing he had seconds before Madam Pomfrey would be on him he bolted for the double doors, as he touched the doors to open them, a scream came from behind " POTTER" a stunning spell fired at him but he ducked and was out sprinting down the hall and out the oak front doors.

Out in the cold chilly night Harry wrapped is cloak tighter around himself he knew he didn't have long before people will be searching for him and set off at a sprint again running round the grounds to the white tomb of his old headmaster. The tomb was left wide open its shroud ripped away as if they were nothing more as sheets from a bed. Stopping a few feet away from the tomb Harry froze for a few seconds he couldn't move he couldn't even breath. "Snap out of it Harry you need to do this there's nothing to be afraid of from a corpse" he said shaking his head to clear it.

Edging his way closer he took a deep breath before looking down he felt sick to the stomach willing himself not to vomit he took another deep breath and took out the elder wand from is pocket placed it back into the headmasters hands. Turning is back on the tomb and falling to is knees and started to vomit only stopping when he didn't have anything left in him to bring up.

He fell to the ground then a light seemed to come steadily closer until it was right above him strong arms lifted him from the ground onto a stretcher " I'VE FOUND HIM" somebody shouted close by. After hearing this Harry pasted out into nothingness.

The stranger marched with Harry back up to the castle and into the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was beside her self with rage and worry. "Where was he found Professor Slughorn" she asked as he place Harry on to the bed.

"I found him by Dumbledore's tomb chucking up by time I got to him he had nothing left to bring up and then he fainted. Madam Pomfrey looked down in examine Harry. She felt his forehead and was shocked to find him burning up she conjured up a basin full of cold water on the side table and threw a rag into it and rinsed it out and placed it on Harry's forehead attempting to cool him.

The hospital wing doors burst open and Mrs Weasley came rushing into the hospital wing followed closely by Ron, Hermione and Ginny at her heels. Mr Weasley bringing up the rear.

"What the hell was he doing out in the grounds in the middle of the night in is condition." Mrs Weasley screamed,

"We don't know Molly but Professor Slughorn here says he found Potter at Dumbledore's tomb." After hearing Harry was found at Dumbledore's tomb Ron and Hermione stared at one another, but knowing full well why Harry was there and what he was doing. Mrs Weasley had seen them glance at one another and knew they knew the reason for Harry being out of bed.

"Ronald do you two know why Harry was out of bed and found by Dumbledore's tomb in the middle of the night." Mrs Weasley said in a voice that ment you better tell me or ELSE!!

Ron and Hermione stared at her with blank expressions on there face both thinking very quickly of what to say finally Hermione spoke. "We think we do Mrs Weasley but I'm afraid at the time all we can tell you he went to put something back

that belonged to Dumbledore that was stolen from is Tomb."

"That is all we can tell you sorry mum."

Mrs Weasley stared at her youngest son about to argue with him but changed her mind and turned back to Harry's bed.

Madam Pomfrey was still attempting to cool Harry with no success she was dabbing at his forehead.

Giving up her attempt she bustled back into her office before returning with a potion of some sort. "Molly comfort him talk to him" Madam Pomfrey said lifting Harry's head from his pillows Madam Pomfrey eased his mouth open and gave Harry some of the potion while Mrs Weasley held him in her arms rubbing his back and whispering in his ear. "it's ok Harry dear it's ok your safe I'm here."

"What is that potion Poppy" Mrs Weasley asked placing Harry back on his pillows. "It will help bring the Fever down. But that's not the problem, the problem we've got is Harry is weak, and the thing is its going to be touch and go if he can fight the fever, the potion can only do so much the rest needs to come from him."

"He'll pull through mum he's Harry Potter the chosen one, the boy who lived. A little fever wont stop him." Ron said with a forced smile. The hospital doors slung open again and Ginny came rushing in past her mother and to Harry's bed taking his hand in hers. Whispering in his ear "you are not leaving me behind again Harry James Potter so you better fight this you hear me."

"What's wrong with him why is he so hot" she asked Madam Pomfrey as she felt his forehead. "He has a fever sweetheart" her mother replied

**********************

Two days past and Harry still hadn't woken up Mrs Weasley was starting to worry

Thinking he'll never wake, the Weasley's and Hermione took it in turns to stay with Harry hoping and praying that he would wake. On the sixth day of being in the hospital wing Hermione sat watching Harry's limp form on the bed then a thought came to her standing up quickly bustling out the hospital wing in to the corridors, the corridors were empty since it was in the evening and everyone that stayed at Hogwarts to help rebuild were in the great hall having some food. She swept passed the great hall and out the entrance doors from the castle stopping only when she got out side the school gates. Pausing to catch her breath she disapparated. Landing with a pop in a grave yard walking past head stone after head stone till she got to the row that she recognised, stopping in front of a head stone reading

James Potter

Born 27 March

1960

Died 31 October 1981

Lilly Potter

Born 30 January

1960

Died 31 October

The Last Enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

Falling to her knees tears, falling from her eyes she called out to the stars above

"Please hear my plea **Sirius**, **Lupin**, **Mr and Mrs Potter **help Harry find the strength to come back to us we love him so. Mrs and Mr Weasley love him like a seventh son please help him wake if he doesn't wake soon we might lose him to starvation.

Hermione took a deep calming breath and got up and left aparating back to Hogwarts.

Unknown to Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, James and Lilly heard her.

"_Oh James Harry needs us what can we do" Lilly said to her husband with tears in her eyes. Looking at James he to had tears in his eyes thinking quickly "I don't know love but what ever we do I think we need moony and pad foot to help, at the sound of there names Sirius and Lupin appeared at there friends side "I think I might have it Prongs" Lupin said with a smirk "it will give Harry a shock but it might just bring him round."_

"_So what do we do Remus" Lilly said. "well first we need to get to Hogwarts, lets go." With in seconds they were at Hogwarts, standing above Harry's bed looking down at his unconscious form saddened them. "so the plan is everybody is to enter into Harry's head and talk to him and give him the strength to fight his way back to the living."_

_The three ghosts nodded there approval. "And if that doesn't work then we'll just have to scare him a little bit, not to much Lilly just enough to bring him to his senses Lupin added as Lilly let out a cry._

They dived head first into Harry, soon as they landed they felt the fears and the pain that consumed him. They were standing in the kitchen of the burrow,

Harry was sitting alone in the kitchen sitting at the table staring at the other wall when he froze, and felt a presence that he never felt before looking round and froze in shock standing before him were four ghosts(spirits) Smiling at him with love in there eyes. Remus Lupin Sirius Black and his own parents James and Lilly Potter. "Hey son" James said "it's alright Harry love" Lilly Whispered. Hey Harry Sirius and Lupin said together.

"Wa-wa what you all doing in my head Harry said with a surprise"

"Well Harry a lot of people are worried about you" Lupin said ,

"you haven't woken up from your fever and you've been in the hospital wing nearly a week" Sirius said.

"Hermione came to your mom's and my Headstone not so long ago asking us to help bring you out of this. Said James

"And if I choose not to wake because here I have no worry's, no one trying to kill me every time I turn my back. No nothing.

"That isn't really what you want is it Harry his father said."

"And I happen to know a certain little red head loves you more than anything in the world" said Lupin with a smirk.

"And there's a family that loves you like you were there own, I only wished petunia could have done." Lilly said tears dripping down her face.

"Of course its not what I want but I'm afraid to go back, it will mean facing the grief of Fred and you guys and Tonk's and others that have died in this war. I don't think I can take it anymore."

Harry broke down and collapsed in to a chair that appeared beneath him putting his head in his hands.

"Harry there's nothing wrong for being afraid but you cant hide from your grief it will eat you up inside. And besides you are not alone Molly will be there for you and so will Arthur, and the other Weasley's they love you like you were there own." Said Lupin.

"How can I be a good godfather for Teddy I don't know nothing about kids Remus," Harry said using his first name. How could you and Tonk's made me godfather of your child.

"Harry", Remus sighed. "We chose you because you put others before your own needs. I know you will do everything in your power to protect our son. I know you wont fail because Molly will guide you and Dora's mum will help you." "We all love you sweetheart his mother said, they all nodded in agreement. Harry's eyes watered and nodded back. "I love you to he whispered"

"Now then Harry" James said. "it's time you went back you have been out far to long. We all love you Harry remember that . Close your eyes and awake from your unconscious state."

Harry did as he was told closed is eyes and his head started to spin and felt like something pulling him through the dark. He was lying in something soft and warm he opened his eyes slightly and found him self lying in the hospital wing Ginny was sitting next to him, fast asleep with her hand resting in his, her head resting on the edge of Harry's bed. "Ginny, hey Ginny wake up" Harry croaked in her ear, Giving her a kiss on the cheek. She opened her eyes and gave a long yawn before realising Harry was watching her with a smile planted on his face. "HARRY YOUR AWAKE thank god we have all been worried about you". She bounced on the bed and started kissing Harry so passionately. Harry just lay there enjoying every moment with her until she bounced back off. I'd better go tell the others you have woken up, they'll want to know,"

"Ginny wait" he whispered

taking hold of her hand

"what is it Harry" she looked at him with concern

"I love you" she smiled down at him,. with tears in her eyes

"I love you to" giving him a peck on the cheek she ran from the ward with a joyful leap. Harry watched her disappear through the double doors and thought about what had just dreamed , was just a dream or were they really talking to me in my head he pondered this for a good few minutes. Until the reality of what had happened in the last 24 hours returned he didn't have long to think about it.

With in minutes the doors burst open Mrs Weasley leading the way with.

Bill, Fleur ,Charlie, Percy, Ginny, Hermione and Ron following close behind her and Mr Weasley bringing up there rear. Harry was forced into one of Mrs Weasley bone crunching hugs. "Thank the lord your awake Harry" Mrs Weasley said letting go of him. "How are you feeling mate" Ron asked.

"Not to bad just a bit drained" Harry replied. Mrs Weasley nodded "you will be, you been out for a week, and we haven't been able to give you any liquids or food or anything."

At that point Madam Pomfrey came from her office with a relief smile. She examined Harry and after ten minutes she said. "I am allowing you to leave Harry if you can keep some food down, and only if there's somebody to take care of you, but you are to be on bed rest for the next two weeks DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR" she nearly shouted the last few words at him. "Yes Madam Pomfrey" Harry replied rolling his eyes at her. "He's coming home with us" Mrs Weasley said "If there's any more trouble take him, straight to St Mungo's ok Madam Pomfrey replied.

Harry attempted to sit up but ended up falling back to his pillows unable to find the strength to push himself up. Mrs Weasley helped him up and propped his pillows behind him so Harry was able lean against his pillows and sit up. Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at the table sitting in front of Harry and a bowl of steaming hot soup appeared along with bread.


	4. Meeting Teddy

**Meeting Teddy **

*****

Few hours later Harry found himself being carried through the burrow by Mr Weasley and being tucked in bed by Mrs Weasley "Mrs Weasley do I really have stay here for two whole weeks" Harry asked "afraid so Harry dear Matron's orders" Mrs Weasley replied with a smile.

****

Two weeks past and Harry was back on his feet. Walking down to breakfast he had decided to go meet his godson for the first time. Mrs Weasley was cooking breakfast as Harry entered the kitchen. "Hey Harry dear how you doing" she asked "fine Mrs Weasley thanks, I'm going go see Teddy to day" "not before you have a decent breakfast in you your not. Sit" Mrs Weasley ordered unable to come out with a straight no to her he obeyed. Half an hour later he was stuffed with so much food Mrs Weasley had put on to his plate and watched him eat under her watchful eye.

Harry was about to leave for Andromeda's as Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mr Weasley entered the kitchen "where you going Harry" Ginny asked "see teddy" Harry replied as he swung his cloak round his shoulders and walked out the door.

"Do you think he's alright mum" Ron asked "no I don't but nobody is, it will take time for everyone to heal specially Harry." "Is he still having nightmares Ron" Mrs Weasley asked watching Harry in the distends. "yes he keeps falling out of bed and when I catch him on the floor he says he's fine he just rolled out of bed." Ron replies with a sigh.

Harry landed with a pop out side the Tonk's house hold not quiet knowing what expect he took a deep breath and knocked. With in minutes the door opened.

"Oh hi Harry here to meet Teddy she asked with a smile. "Erm…. Yea if that's ok I mean … I could come back another time if now is not the right time" "don't be daft your more than welcome here anytime come on in." She lead him into the sitting room and there on the couch propped up on a cushion was baby teddy. He looked just liked his father except for the hair purple hair like his mothers, or was until he saw Harry and his hair turned from purple to messy black hair Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. "He likes you already Harry" Andromeda said with a smile. "Harry I would like you to meet your godson Teddy" she said. Handing Teddy to him and helping him hold him before stepping back and watching the ………godfathers reaction. "Wow he's the most beautiful baby I ever meet". "Harry I know it's a bit short notice but would you like to take care of him for me today I need sort things out for Dora's and Lupins funeral."

At the sound of there names Harry looked up with saddened eyes "I'm so sorry for the lose of your daughter Mrs Tonk's, but sure I keep an eye on him Erm… what do I do" Andromeda burst out laughing at the last sentence that came out of Harry's mouth, regaining control of her self she said in a more serious tone. "It wasn't your fault that my daughter died Harry and don't worry about Teddy why don't you take him back to the burrow with you, I'm sure Molly will help you out."

"Ok"

"right I'll just go pack a few things in his baby bag for you."

"Ok thanks"

After Andromeda leaves the room Harry starts getting nervous alone with Teddy. Looking down in to his godsons eyes he whispers "I know you will miss them so will I but I make you a promise now, you will grow up with the love and happiness you deserve, and when you old enough to understand I will tell you everything I know about your mum and dad ok."

Andromeda had silently sneaked back to the living room and was standing in the door way listening to the promise that her grandson's godfather had made. Moving back into the room with the baby bag swung over her shoulder. She handed Harry the bag who swung it over his own shoulder. "I promise I'll do my best with him Mrs Tonk's", I know you will if you can survive in the wilderness for entire year and take down the most evil wizard known to wizard kind, then I am more than convinced you can take care of baby Teddy for a day.

And if you get stuck Molly will help you also Harry call me Andromeda ok".

Harry nodded at her "ok"

Giving her grandson a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Turning to Harry once more "goodbye Harry and good luck oh and here's the schedule for his feeds and nap's as she handed him a piece of paper looking confused at the paper he tuck it in to his inside pocket, as she laughed at his confusion, and said you'll be fine and kissed him on the cheek.

With a pop Harry landed out side the gate of the burrow Teddy had fallen a sleep in his arms walking into the kitchen of the burrow Mrs Weasley was just finishing her breakfast as she turned to see Harry standing in the kitchen with a sleeping baby Teddy in his arms. She smiles at them both "where's Andromeda" "she's asked me baby sit while she see's to funeral arrangements for Tonk's and Remus" Harry replies with a sigh. She nods sadly at that particular moment Teddy decided to wake up and began to cry Harry started to panic Mrs Weasley smiled and took pity on the young man. "Here Harry I think he need's a change Harry heart dropped. Laughing at Harry's fear "I'll show you she said smiling .

She took the crying baby from Harry and said "is there a changing mat in that bag Harry" Harry immediately opened the bag and found a rubber matt that was white with blue teddy bears on. He handed this to Mrs Weasley who indicated him to lay it out flat on the kitchen table. Placing Teddy flat on his back she said "right Harry hope your paying attention because you will have to do this on your own soon". She whipped Teddy's clothes off undid the diaper and Harry was met with a horrible smell he turned away and coughed as Mrs Weasley at his reaction "right Harry wipes if you please." Harry threw his hand once more into the baby bag pulling out a packet of baby wipes he handed them to Mrs Weasley as she disposed of the dirty diaper with a flick of her wand and Harry saw something brown and horrible and at that moment he knew he'll never like changing diaper changing Mrs Weasley smiled to her self as she saw Harry's face and thought back when she showed her husband how to change diapers on her on children.

**Flash Back **

"Molly do I have to do this can't you do it"

"Arthur you need to learn to do it"

"Yeah but both Fred and George come on dear cant you do one of them"

"No Arthur" and laughed at the face her husband pulled as he changed Fred's diaper then went on to George's.

I'll never ever like to do this again he said picking both baby's up in both arms.

**Flashback ends **

Looking down at little Teddy realising he was clean disposed of the wipes with a second flick of her wand turning to Harry and saying Diaper please Harry had already retrieved it from the bag and handed it over and watched her replace the diaper and dress Teddy again.

"How do you do it Mrs Weasley I mean you've raised seven kids and yet you still smile as you do the messy bit what's your secret". "Well Harry I'll tell you but don't tell Arthur she laughed I don't want him knowing my little secret I use a bubble charm so I cant smell it that trick you can take to the bank" she said laughing. "Where is everybody Mrs Weasley Arthur and Percy have gone to help rebuild the ministry and Bill and Charlie are at Hogwarts rebuilding there and Ron, Ginny Hermione and George are up stairs would you like me to call them down dear" as she handed Teddy back to Harry "no thanks Mrs Weasley I'll go up to them they'll want to see Teddy."

Harry carried Teddy up the stairs to Ron's room where he had fallen asleep again against Harry's chest. He heard people talking pushing the door open he saw Ron and Hermione sitting together on Ron's bed and Ginny sitting on his bed they all looked round when the door opened.

"HARRY" squealed Ginny running to hug him.

"Ginny wait shhh" Harry said. She stopped in front of him seeing little Teddy in his arms

"Teddy" Ron and Hermione appeared at his side. "He looks just like Remus doesn't he" Ron said looking down at the baby in Harry's arms. "except the hair he has Tonk's hair" Harry said "how you make that out Harry" Ginny said "he got black hair like you" " I know that because when I saw him this morning his hair was purple soon as he saw me he changed it to black."

He must really like you Harry if he did it first sight of you Hermione said. "I thought I heard a baby crying" said a voice from behind Harry turned in the door way was George with a grim smile on his face.

Harry's arms were starting to ache with holding Teddy for so long Ginny came to his rescue by asking if she could hold him. She took him in her arms but woke him up in the process Teddy gave a yawn and looked up at Ginny who smiled down at him not seeing Harry right behind him Teddy gave a muffled cry "hey little guy it's ok I'm right here" Harry said coming into Teddy's line of vision. Teddy looked around seeing Harry there he immediately calmed but started squirming in Ginny's arms and made a lunge for Harry not wanting to upset him again since the little boy didn't know the others he retrieved him from Ginny's hands and sat on his bed with teddy on his knee who was happy to be back in his god fathers arms. Ginny came at sat next to them watching them intensely. Harry noticed this and said to his godson "Teddy this is Ginny she's my girl ok". Teddy looked up at his godfather while he was talking and snuggled into his t-shirt Harry lifted the little boy up and placed him on Ginny's knee making sure he was in his line of vision so Teddy didn't get scared of everybody there Ginny sat playing with him while Harry watched her deep in thought. God she'd be great with our future kids just look at how she plays with Teddy and Teddy's enjoying it. Teddy was introduced to each person at a time, when he was placed on Ron's knee he was starting to relax in front of everybody.

Harry checked the feeding and napping schedule Andromeda had given him checking the times of things then checking his watch seeing it nearly 1 o'clock and checking the schedule he yelped as it said Teddy was to be fed at 1 o'clock picking Teddy up from Ron's lap "hey where you taking him" he protest as he was making Teddy laugh by pulling faces. He's ment to eat at 1 and it's nearly one now" Harry replied.

"ok" everyone said

We'll come to

Hermione Ron and Ginny said together

George muttered something about returning to his room and disappeared

Heading back to the kitchen Harry read the schedule for the time and what to feed Teddy

It said

1pm Feed Milk

1:30pm put down for nap

4pm feed jar food ( use bib)

4.30 put down for Nap

Have fun I'll come by between 5-6 to collect him

Andromeda xxx

Finish reading it he handed Teddy to Ron while he looked into the baby bag for bottle of milk pulling it out he realised he had no idea on how to warm it Mrs Weasley seemed to sense something for at the moment she walked in from the sitting room. "Ahh time for his feed is it" "Erm yea Erm… Mrs Weasley how do you warm it asked Harry embarrassed by having to ask.

"Not to worry dear" as she took the bottle from Harry and showed him the right way to warm it a bit with his wand. Teddy had started to squirm in Ron's arm's so Harry took him and sat down in the nearby chair and eased Teddy back slightly to feed him his milk, who took it warmly and placed his hands on either side of the bottle as he sucked happily. Teddy started to cry again "he wants burping Harry," Mrs Weasley instructed him. Harry put him over his shoulder and started rubbing his back .

Soon he let out a mighty belch that made everybody laugh including Mrs Weasley.

Snuggling up into Harry's shoulder he fell asleep again. Hey Ron see if there's anything in there for him nap with or least nap in Ron stuck his hand in and pulled out a brown Teddy bear and a blanket "why don't you put him on the couch in the sitting room Harry" Mrs Weasley suggested. "Sure Mrs Weasley that probably be best place so we can hear him when he needs us."

Harry placed Teddy down on the couch put a cushion under his head and tucked his blanket around him and place His teddy bear next to him.

Harry couldn't help but think how adorable he looked cuddled up clutching his teddy bear to is chest.

******

At 5:30 Andromeda arrived to pick Teddy up and was taken into the sitting room where she found godfather and godson cuddled up together napping with a story book propped open on his knee.

Andromeda smiled at them both and decided to leave them a little while longer while she spoke to Molly in the kitchen. " Well Molly how was he" "absolutely great" she laughed "he asked me how I can stand the smell while you change him something I have never even told Arthur I do" both women laugh "let me guess you put a bubble charm on yourself" Andromeda said laughing along with Molly. Well I better be off she retrieved Teddy from the sitting room with out waking Harry or her grandson said a quick goodbye to money picked up Teddy baby bag and left.

Returning to the sitting room she smiled down at Harry and noticed Ginny sitting on the arm of the chair fast asleep with her head against Harry's she conjured up a blanket and tucked it round them both. Ron and Hermione had gone into the village for some alone time while Harry slept.

*****

"So Harry Potter we meet again! Voldemort hissed "HARRY NO" Hagrid cried out. Fighting against is bounds that held him. Scene changed He was in the Hogwarts walking into the great hall he saw the dead body's of the fifty people that laid down there own life to keep him alive. Tonk's, Lupins, Fred's, Colin's, Sirius's and Alastor Moody's lay motionless for ever more. Sirius's face still had his last laugh showing up on his face from his battle with his cousin. Lupin's and Tonk's lay next to one another hands inches from one another, Moody's magical eye swirling round in it's owners eye socket. "You're a fool Harry potter and you will lose… everything" Voldemort laughed with his high screeched voice. The scene changed again he was in the dark forest facing Voldemort. "So you hid behind other people while they die for you "CRUCIO" Harry was thrown off his feet and twitching in pain and agony screaming for it to stop.

"You killed them boy you refused to surrender they did not need to die." In his mind Harry saw Tonk's, Lupin's, Fred's, Colin's Sirius's, and Moody's body's motionless never to awake again it made Harry screamed with agony and pain again as Voldemort performed Crucio curse on him again. "Harry, Harry, wake up it's not real your dreaming he head a voice say in the distance He felt somebody tapping his face. Harry gave a sudden jerk bolting up right and throwing the blanket off him and let out a scream of terror. He found himself in Ginny's arms holding on to her for dear life , Ginny had tears in her eyes as she held Harry close. He was breathing heavily sweat pouring from his face. "Shhh I'm here you don't have fight alone this time" she whispered in his ear.

In the morning Harry was woken up to a gorgeous smell of Mrs Weasley cooking breakfast. He was still in the sitting room the blanket was once again tucked around him Ginny must have put it over him again he thought. Walking into the kitchen he smelt freshly cooked bacon, sausage and eggs with Mrs Weasley standing over them watching them cook. "Morning Mrs Weasley" Harry said with a yawn. "Oh morning Harry dear. Harry sat at the table rubbing the sleep from his eye's. "Breakfast dear?" "Yes please Mrs Weasley" Harry replied. "Where's Ginny"? "oh I sent her to bed to get a few hours sleep she didn't want to leave you side dear but I said I watch you" she beamed with tears in her eyes at him.

She placed a plate full of bacon and eggs and sausage in front of him and sat down opposite

him.


	5. Funerals

**Grieving**

She sighed looking at him and finally said with tears in her eyes with a saddened expression "Fred's funeral is tomorrow" Harry choked on the egg he was eating looked up in to her eyes and said "I' sorry for your lose Mrs Weasley"

The rest of the day seemed to slow down the Weasley's were barely saying a word Mrs Weasley had ran in to her room every time Fred's name was mentioned, Ron was taking his pain out by getting people constantly play chess with him George sat In a corner looking into space and if anybody spoke to him he wouldn't seem to hear them. Mr Weasley was barely seen as he was out most of the day doing business so he said. Hermione and Harry stood in the yard watching the gnomes in the next field digging up worms. "Do you think they'll be alright after " Hermione asked looking worried. "Yes in time they will be there a strong family and although they've lost Fred they know he died doing what's right and he was a hero."

Next morning Harry was woken up by Mrs Weasley who was dressed in black robes and handed some black robes to Harry. Ron was already awake and was getting his black robes on. In the kitchen the rest of the Weasley's were there all wearing the same black robes no one was talking it was raining heavily out side. Hermione came down a minute later and they both stared at one another not knowing what to say or do.

In no time at all the dreaded moment came around. Two wizards turned up dressed in black robes shaking hands with the men and bowing to the ladies, apologising for there loss. They lead the way into the garden, Fred's coffin was laid out on a open carriage two thestrals ready to pull in front. The two wizards who he realised were what you called a Grave Diggers they walked up behind the carriage the Weasley's fell in line behind then Harry and Hermione bringing up the rear following the procession they walked into the village in deadly silent procession. Ginny walked in between Ron and George holding each others hands Bill Charlie and Fleur walked just behind the coffin bearers Mr and Mrs Weasley walked behind all there children heads bowed Percy walking just in front of his parents they walked for ten minutes into the village not a muggle in sight Harry suspected there had been a muggle repellent jinx put around there area to stop them from coming so close. The walked to a church which had gargoyles placed either side of the entrance.

A statue of the virgin Mary stood looking down on them all from above carved into the stone wall of the church with the baby Jesus in her arms the bearers stopped at the foot of the steps that lead into the church they heaved Fred' coffin out of the carriage. Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy strode either side of the coffin Bill and Charlie on one side Mr Weasley and Percy on the other together they heaved Fred's coffin on to there shoulders and walked in to the church up the steps the rest of the family following behind sad music started from inside the church. Harry took out a galleon and squeezed it Hermione noticing Harry's sudden lunge into his pocket eyed him suspiciously Harry just give her a wink then Hermione understood and nodded.

Inside there were Wizard and Witches all with the same fiery red hair as the Weasley's. As they walked down the aisle to the front where a elderly Wizard stood waiting Weasley's Harry and Hermione and Fleur stood in the front row of the aisle's Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy lowered the coffin on a table that stood waiting, after releasing Fred the four Weasley's trudged back to the rest of the Weasley's Mr Weasley stood next to Mrs Weasley who was sobbing into his shoulder Fleur was comforting Bill who was holding her close to his chest. Charlie, Percy , George Ron and Ginny stood with there heads bowed.

"Please sit" Vicar said

"We are gathered here to day to say farewell to Fred Weasley and to commit him to the hands of god.

he was a loving son , brother , nephew and Friend to many"

The vicar spoke for 10 minutes before saying

"is there anything anybody like to say"

Harry immediately stood up and walked to the front to the podium all eyes were on him he hated being the main attraction but right now all he cared about was telling people what he felt. Clearing his throat looking towards where Hermione sat he began.

"First time I met Fred it was at king's cross my first day of school I struggled to get my trunk on the train the this red head kid said to me you want a hand and that red head kid called his twin to come up.

Once at school I was later placed on the Qudditch team as the seeker

I was unconscious in the hospital wing that year and Fred attempted to send me a toilet seat but madam Pomfrey banned it"

Harry chuckled to himself as he thought back.

There were a few chuckles in the crowd as well as Harry.

"During my summer after my first year Fred and George drove there Fathers car to my house scared the living day lights out of my uncle broke the bars that were on my window and rescued me.

In my second year a rogue bludger came after me during one of the matches. Fred was by my side through most of the game making sure the bludger didn't take my head off.

Fourth year Fred and George tried be crafty and out wink the goblet of fire

They both came back with beards and white hair

The hole room laughed including Harry

Wiping away tears in his eyes he continued

And in are fifth year Fred and George gave us the laughs we need to stay sane under the eye of umbridge they gave her the run for her money even with the swamp and the fireworks

They were part of Dumbledore's Army along with many others.

And finally this year they started the potterswatch I never got to say how grateful I was for that the potterswatch kept the wizarding world going, it kept peoples hopes alive. And now theres just one more thing I would like to say"

Harry turned to face Fred's coffin and said

"Goodbye my brother god rest your soul"

Harry stepped down and rejoined Hermione and the Weasley's.

Wiping away more tears he looked at Hermione sitting next to him she gave him a watery smile and squeezed his hand. What Harry didn't realise was that the entire Weasley's were watching him for a few minutes before gazing back to listern to the vicar.

"In the name of God, merciful father we commit the body of Fred Weasley to peace of the grave"

The vicar made the sign of the cross and said

You gave him life. Receive him in your peace and give him, through Jesus Christ, A joyful resurrection.

Few minutes later they were once again following Fred's coffin out of the church

They were led to the local graveyard. The to Grave Diggers were already there standing next to an empty Grave waiting, Fred was placed over the grave invisible shield seemed to hold the coffin above the hole.

Harry made another movement in his pocket and then a crowd appeared close by

Hermione saw them before Harry did she nudged Harry who looked to where she was looking and gave a small smile the coffin started to be lowered into the ground Mrs Weasley fell to the ground sobbing her heart out George stood shocked the rest just silently cried to the ground.

Vicar continue

Give him, o lord your peace and let your eternal light shine upon him.

The Vicar waved his wand and the grave was filled a second wave and a tomb stone appeared where Fred's head now rested

Harry cleared his throat again and said

"there's just one last thing I would like to say in honour of Fred not just by my self but from Dumbledore's Army"

at the name the group that appeared few feet away came closer and there faces came into view there were Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang Katie Bell, Angelina, and so on they all stood waiting ready. Either side of Fred coffin Hermione came to stand next to Harry the Weasley's stood shocked to see what was about to happen.

Harry took out his wand and the others did the same he rose his hand above his head and bellowed "EXPECO PATRONUM" a stag patronus shot from Harry's wand many others patronus's came from the others and joined Harry's Hermione's otter joined they all joined and like a huge firework they joined as one all the wand tips joined together and they all slowly lowered there wands to Fred's headstone there was now a picture of all the patronus's in the top right corner of the headstone. after it was done the entire Weasley's were in shock along with the vicar after that Hermione went up to the head stone and wrote at the bottom

Member of Dumbledore's Army united we stand forever in are hearts Hermione stood back so the Weasley's could see the writing that was written.

Fred Weasley

Died 1997

Beloved Son of

Molly Arthur Weasley

Much loved Brother of

Bill, Charlie,Percy,George, Ronald,and Ginivera Weasley

Member of Dumbledore's Army united we stand forever in are hearts

Mrs Weasley burst into tears again once she read it after a few minutes she was able pull her self together and through her self on Harry and Hermione in a bone crunching hug followed by the rest of the Weasley's after being able to separate Harry went over to the other D.A members and thanked them Hermione followed suite along with the Weasley's

They all trudged back to the Burrow for the wake.

*****

Tonk's and Lupin's funeral was the day after standing there watching the couple being placed into the ground sickenend Harry to the stomache thoughts went through his mind.

They'll never see there son grow up, never see the first steps he took, never hear him say his first word,never see his first day to Hogwarts never see the day he got married.

Looking around there were many people attending many from the order, some from the ministry who worked with Tonk's some who Harry suspected being in school with his ex- Proffesor. Harry stood with the Weasley's hand in hand with Ginny Hermione crying softly into Ron's chest. Andromeda Tonk's stood at the front closer to the Vicar Teddy in her arms fast asleep unaware of the days events. Andromeda stood still her face white as a sheet Harry having a bad feeling pulled himself from his thoughts and gave Ron a meaning look to Andromeda, he understood immediately Hermione noticing where Harry's eyes kept darting to took her head from Ron's chest. Harry already ahead of them stopped beside Andromeda and whispered gently "here let me have him awhile" she looked down at the boy in front of her as though she never seen him before but reluctantly placed the little boy in his arms.

As if on que Andromeda fainted but did not fall to the ground cause Ron and Hermerione were right behind her with a chair. Ginny was beside him in seconds, the volume seemed to be turned back on cause Harry was hearing the Vicar speak and saw Mrs Weasley rushing to Andromeda's side whispering in her ear weather a spell or not Harry couldn't tell but minute or two later Andromeda stirred not quite knowing what happened she looked around in confusion until she saw Harry holding baby Teddy she looked up into Harry's eyes and mouthed thank -you Harry just bowed his head at her.

Back at the wake that was held community centre since Tonk's and Lupin's house was destroyed. Harry allowed everyone to enter before entering with fully awake Teddy clinging to him. The room was crowded with people not wanting to force his godson into the crowded people Harry went to sit at the side of the room away from the crowds placing Teddy upon his knee so he could see at his godson he was once again a double of himself his hair jet black and his eyes emerald green. "Hi Teddy" Harry looked up to see the woman of his dreams staring down at him with that scent of flowers he always smelt when she was close. "Hey Gin," Harry replied.

"Hey you" with a smile she sat down next to the two of them.

She began talking baby talk to him while wiggling her finger for him to grab it.

Teddy just giggled at her and blew a razzberry at her.

Harry laughed at the face his godson pulled at her.

The rest of the day past quite quickly and soon Harry ,Hermione and the Weasleys departed for the burrow for some much needed rest.


	6. Ministry and Wills

**Ministry and Will's **

Days past and Harry and the gang attended a number of funerals of the many people that had given there lives so their children could grow up In a safe, free and happy world.

Harry was sitting in the sitting room of the burrow reading the daily prophet with a sweet cup of pumpkin juice In the other hand. Ron and Hermione had gone for a walk earlier that morning wanting to give his friends some alone time he declined the offer for him to join them. Ginny was still a sleep When a smart brown official owl flew In through the open window receiving the letter attached to it's leg Harry looked curiously at the letter as the owl once more took flight threw the open window, Harry ripped the envelope open a d pulled out a official letter from the ministry of magic

Dear Mr Harry Potter

Due to you officially becoming of age.

you are now legally allowed to claim the remaining persessions of your parents and

godfathers, belongings.

We request your presents at the ministry of magic to distguss everything at 1pm today with the

minister of magic Kingsley shacklbolt.

Yours sincerely

P. Weasley

After reading Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the letter hoping that he wouldn't have to go near the Ministry so soon.

*********

Harry arrived at the ministry ten minutes early stepping out of the telephone box in the main entrace of the Ministry of Magic. Walking swiftly to the security desk at the other end of the hall he deposited his wand on the tray

"Where can I find Minister Shacklebolt's office"

"eighth floor but somebody's coming down to show you the way Mr Potter and here he is now".

Percy was heading towards them. "Hi Harry"

"hello Percy"

"If you'd follow me I take you up"

"yea sure thanks"

They headed to the lifts at the other

end of the hall Harry was getting rather annoyed at all the looks he kept receiving and the constant amount of people trying to get close to see the chose one that destroyed the most evil wizard of all time but once Percy threatened to call the Minister down they all couldn't back off quick enough.

***************

"Hello Harry how you doing"

"Good thanks Minister"

" Now Harry we've been friends for a while now surly you could call me Kingsley…

While we're In private of course he added after seeing Harry about to object"

"Ok Kingsley you win" he replied with a smirk

Care for refreshments Harry Pumpkin juice, tea, coffee anything

Erm… Tea please

Alright then

Kingsley waved his wand threw the air and a tray of biscuits and a pot of tea appeared out of thin air and floated down to rest on the solid oak desk sitting in front of them. The desk was stacked full of paper work, files were thrown all over the top of the desk then everything seemed to stack neatly as the tray of refreshment laid it self on the top of the desk.

"So Kingsley lets get this over with what else is there of my parents and Sirius's stuff". He said putting his cup back on the table.

Oh right yea

he took out two files from the file cabinet behind him both seemed thick and heavey.

Handing both over to Harry he sat back and sipped his tea the first file was his parent's. Opening the front cover it read

Last Will And Testament

Of James Christopher and Lillian Jane Potter

Theses are our last wishes and requests

If anything should happen to both of us

we appoint Sirius Black as guardian to our son Harry Potter

We leave everything to are son Harry James Potter. So if anything should happen to us. When he is of age he will receive everything we own.

We also leave to our son Potter manor that once belonged to my parents, and all of the ten Potter's vaults In Gringotts, with the hope that you would be able live in Godrics hollow where you were once the most happiest baby alive.

Theses are our wishes dated sept 15th 1981

Signed : J. Potter Signed: L. Potter

Witnessed by Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, Scotland dated sept 15th 1981

Signed: A. Dumbledore

Also witnessed by Remus Lupin, Lupin cottage wales dated sept 15th 1981

Signed: R. Lupin

After reading his parents will Harry sat stunned in to silence just staring at the cover a the now closed file.

"You alright Harry"

"Yea I'm good but I think I'm gonna need a stronger drink than a cup of tea."

Nodding Kingsley summand a bottle of fire whiskey then transfigured Harry's cup into a glass, the bottle automatically started pouring on its own. Having another quick look through the rest of the file he found his parent's birth certificates, wedding certificate and there death certificate along with many other certificates of different potters presumably his grandparents and great grandparents ect: they went on for miles.

when Harry finally put the file on the desk he was lost for words he didn't know what to make of it all he felt a lump form into his throat, he didn't't know whether he was going shed tears vomit or what he didn't know. But he forced a sip from his glass then was able get his emotions under control.

Harry slowly turned to his godfathers file not knowing what to expect he turned the cover over, and was surprised to read.

His father gave his godfather a property to look after until he was of age the property was a cabin that he built. He was planning on using it to take everyone on holiday but unfortunately it never happened.

He was also pleased his godfather had suggested he and Ginny should start out with there lives together and have a holiday at the cabin.

The final words read "you're parents would be proud of the brave young man you have become.

Goodbye Harry, know this, I love you till the end of the world."


	7. Potter Manor

**Potter Manor **

Two hours after arriving at the Ministry Harry was heading down to the main entrance as he stepped out of the lift he looked around, in the middle of the room the fountain was still there, but instead of the Wizard, Witch and Goblin sitting on top of the fountain there stood a statue of himself. Coated in gold plate underneath at the foot of the fountain stood a sign that read: IN TRIBUTE TO HARRY JAMES POTTER THE SAVIOUR OF THE WORLD THE BOY WHO LIVED. Harry gave a grim smile and walked out of the Ministry.

**************

Harry landed with a pop in the middle of a country lane the road had hedge rows and trees covering it from the sight of muggles. In front of him stood a magnificent brick Manor painted white. The entrance to the property there were two huge metal golden gates on the top of the gates where they join there stood a symbol of a doe and a stag entwined with each other, looking beyond the gates there was a road leading up to the manor either side of the road was a well kept green leading into the distance.

Getting closer to the Manor he saw that it had five huge rows of windows. Reaching the front doors he saw that they were coated in red with a brass Gryffindor loin for a knocker. It had four upper floors and a ground floor.

Holding up his wand hand as if the wards recognised his Potters blood there was a clicking noise on the other side of the doors bolts and chains could be heard undoing themselves. The doors soon swung open to reveal a gigantic hallway with a fancy stairwell with a golden banister going up to the first floor.

To the left of the staircase there were doors heading always down the hall. There was a maroon red carpet and a bright shade of yellow for the walls.

Through the first door on the left was a lounge there were three, three seater leather sofa's two facing opposite each other the third was set in between the other two, a fireplace was on the far wall.

CRACK a house elf appeared out of no where wearing a black suit with a white shirt tucked in at the waist.

"Good afternoon sir I heard master Harry was to come I'm Doc head of the house elves here if you require anything please don't hesitate to call".

"Erm…… head of the house elves!! "

"That's right sir"

"Right thanks how many elves are there working here? "

"Seven including me sir."

"Ok could you summon them please I would like to meet them"

"Right away master"

CRACK

He was gone with in 30 seconds later he was back with six other elves all dressed in the same black uniform all lined up as though waiting for a inspection.

Harry couldn't help but smirk to himself at the thought of Hermione's face at seeing how many house elves he was in charge of. Coming back to reality looking down at all the elves they were looking up at him with nervously, giving them a encouraging smile he said "Hi everyone Erm……. I don't know if you ever met me when I was little…… anyway what are all of your names.

One by one they stepped forward to give there names.

"Doc"

"Grumpy"

"Bashful"

Happy

"Sneezy" aaaaccchhhhooooo

"Sleepy"

There was one that stood really nervous but didn't give a name stepping one foot to the other.

"And you are Harry asked kindly"

Doc stepped forward

"his names Dopey he cant speak master he was born with out a voice box."

"oh what a shame never mind I'm sure he get a long just fine that goes for everybody "

"So Erm how on earth did you get stuck with those names" he asked

"Master James it would be funny to name us after the muggle movie Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs since where were seven Dwarfs and seven of us" answered Doc

Harry couldn't help it he started chuckling

Ok no surprise there he said with a big grin on his face

Anyway I have just have to rules for all one you ok

"1. No punishing your selfs no matter what you did ok

2. I don't want to be called Master or sir or anything like that call me Harry ok"

"There are 200 sleeping quarters on the upper floors a qudditch pitch out back. In the basement there is a potions lab mistress Lilly liked to make potions down there specially when master James and friends were in there childish moods as mistress Lilly put it.

There is a library on the first floor

a study on the 2nd floor and many more Harry sir"

Harry's mouth dropped in shock recovering himself quickly he replied

"ok thanks Happy"

"Wow great place for a party then anyway I just came to have a nosey round ok if I need anything I call ok everybody"

All seven bowed and vanished with a CRACK.

Returning to the hallway Harry opened the door next to the lounge the room was huge. This must be the dinning room thought Harry as he eyed the pine dinning table in the middle of the room the dinning table and the room with big enough to fit all of Hogwarts students inside twice over.

To the right of the room were a set of double doors that after opening them revealed the kitchen with a smaller round table more for a small cosy family.

Across the hall from the kitchen turned out to be a room full of portraits on the walls ancestors of the potter clan standing in the middle of the others stood a portrait of his smiling parents Harry was to shocked to speak for a moment but his mother broke the silent's.

"Hello Harry sweetheart" Lilly said

"Hello son" James said

"Hi mmmuuummm, Hey dddaaaad" Harry stuttered

James let out a dog like laugh at his sons stutter from his surprise.

"I really miss you guys" Harry muttered

"We know sweetheart Lilly smiled sadly but we will always be here for you to talk to ok sweetie and where ever you decide to live you can always put a portrait there for us and we will come when you call for us."

"That's right son when ever you need to talk to us just call once you have a portrait at your other place anyway meet your grandparents potters" James said smiling directing Harry to the portrait to the right of there own portrait stood another couple.

The man looked just like Harry and James black messy hair and glasses the woman in his arms stood proudly with brown wavy hair both grandparents had grey in the hair though other than that you wouldn't be able guess there age.

"Hello Harry" his granddad replied

"Hello dear" his grandmother replied

"Err hi grandpa , grandma"

"So son how have you bin I know things haven't been easy on you theses past years"

"I've been ok I guess taking a day at a time making sure I stay alive and all."

"Speaking of past years where have you stayed dear" Lilly asked.

"Dumbledore took me to aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon but its ok mum it wasn't all that bad once I got to Hogwarts" he said quickly after seeing his mum face to from a smile to a frown

Its getting on I better start thinking about getting back to the burrow people will be worried well I got to go cya everybody"

"Bye Harry" came the reply from everybody

"Oh just before you go son have you got any plans for this place"

"I thought I might lend it to the people that lost there homes and family's from the war until they can get back on there feet"

"Great idea sweetheart "

"Thanks mum"

"Oh and dad what made you name the house elves after the seven dwarfs from the muggle movie snow white."

"Oh no reason" he said with a smirk and a wink in his wife's direction and you better get going son don't want anybody sending a search party out for you do we

"No your right dad"

"cya"

"DOC"

CRACK

"master Harry how can Doc be of service to you sir

" can you ask the house elves to get all the bedrooms fit to sleep in please I'm going to offer this house for refuge for the people that were homeless because of the war"

"Very good master Harry I tell the other elves immediately"

"Thank you also tell everybody farewell for me I'm off bye Doc."


	8. Meeting the Family

**Meeting the Family chapter 8**

Harry stepped through the back door of the burrow it was getting on to five by time he appeared back at the burrow and he knew he was in trouble for not letting everybody know he was alright. Just when he thought he would able sneak in with out being noticed a red blurr appeared in front of him and attacked him and had him in a bear hug with her arms wrapped locked round his neck.

"Where have you been all mum told me was that you had a meeting with kingsley, why has it taken you till now to come home what the hell have you been doing."

Gasp

"Gin …… cant….. Breath" Harry gasps

"Oh sorry" she replied as she loosened her grip round his neck.

"But still what taken you four hours aye"

"Calm down Gin"

"I received a letter saying that now ive come of age I have inherited mum and dads percessions and that before Sirius died he left a more upto date will that he left with the order a few months before he died."

"I went to check out one of the propertys I'd have asked you to come but kingsley said that it might be a bad idea first time cause the wards around the house were old and might react badly to somebody not with the potter blood the first time but I be going back anyway so you can come with me then oh and Hermione aint gonna like me turns out potter manor has seven house elfs working there the place is huge I decided to lend it to the minister to house some of the people that were orphaned or lost there homes dueing the war.

Now do you forgive me

Well what would you gave me if I did hmmm

Well what would you like hmmm

Harry started kissing her passionately all over his hands running through her hair and down the side of her face.

"Now I forgive you but next time to go visit one of the propertys please let me know I wanna accompany you ok baby"

Ok Gin you win

"Oh Harry im glad you finally back we all started to worry about you" Mrs Weasley spoke from the sitting room.

Sorry Mrs Weasley I kinda got caught up with stuff

Well you're here now that's the main thing I think its time for dinner could you get the pots and pans out please harry dear.

Sure Mrs Weasley no prob.

************************************************************************************************

Over the next few days Harry let Kingsley know about the plan of using the Potter Manor as a temporaily home for the families and ophans that were made homeless.

"That's a great idea Harry but are you sure that you want to do that."

"Yes I am sure I mean that place is to big for just me live in unless I throw a party then in that case it would be a great place."

"ok is there anything else you would like to do before we move anybody in to the manor"

" I think I might barricade the family portrait room after all my family is my business no one else's thank you Minister"

"No prob Harry but please stop calling me Minister when we are in private ok we have known each other for a couple years now."

"Right sorry force of habit."

"Anyway I gotta decide what to do with the other propertys I havent seen Godrics hallows property since last Christmas, but I might depending on things im considering refurbishing it and make it my home. Like it once was I mean I know that is where it all happened but that is also where the only home I know when I was small I cant really explain my reasons what you reacon Kingsley."

"As long as you are happy with your decesion im happy for you."

"Thanks Kingsley"

"Your welcome so when should we consider moving families in"

"Erm how about next Friday by then everything should be ready"

"Ok then bye Harry"

"Bye Kingsley"

Harry closed the connecting mirror as he finished his talk, after not being able get in touch with him after his trip to Potter Manor everybody insisted he got another mirror so he could be contacted but this time a number of people had a mirror to contact each other. When Harry thought of It he thought they are just being over protective as usual.

well least I don't have to mess around and send patronus or a owl with I don't have one no more but why did so many people have to have one directly to him though the mirrors went to all of the other ones as well obviously but still mind you they do treat me like family and they are the only family I know what actually cared about me so I let them get away with it just this once he thought back when he so the list of who was ordering one

Flash Back

Two days ago

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with the rest of the Weasley clan and Hermione when Hermione pushed a piece of parchment into his hands

What's this Hermione

It's the list for everyone who has decided get a connecting mirror like that one Sirius gave you cause then we all can get in touch a lot faster and easier.

He looked down at the list of names and grumbled at how many were on it and who was on it.

Mr & Mrs Weasley

Andromeda

Bill & Fluer

Charlie

George

Ginny (obviously)

Ron

Hermione

Kingsley

Percy

Hagrid

Professor McGonagall

End Flashback

Well I said I go back to the manor I think I'll go today.

"HEY GIN, RON, HERMIONE"

"Yea" came the reply

"Fancy coming to the manor with me today"

"Yea sure"

"Hey everyone" Harry called.

"Hey Harry" portraits called back.

Ron Hermione and Ginny walked in after him

"Hey kids you alright" James asked.

"Yeea"

"Oh right introductions sorry

Mum, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa. I'd like you all to meet everybody

This is Ginny Weasley my girlfriend."

Her brother Ron and Hermione Granger His girlfriend

"How do ya do Mr & Mrs Potter's" Ron answered.

"Good, good you" James replied.

"We're good thanks" kids replied.

"Right now that all the introductions are done mum , dad I'm gonna block this room so no one else can come in except either me or my friends ok" Harry said.

"Alright son" Oh before you do another disappearing act again you didn't give me chance to introduce you to the other portraits in here look behind you James said with a huge Grin on his face.

Confused written all over his face he turned to the opposite wall Grinning like a mad dog ready to pounce on a guest in excitement

Hey cub Sirius Laughed in his bark like manner

He was twenty years younger than what Harry knew of the alive Sirius and with his arm wrapped around his friend stood Remus Lupin

Hey Harry I don't believe it Ha, Ha, Ha

Bloody hell

Language Ron Hermione scolded.

Ron was smart enough to look sheepish at her

" Oops sorry Mione"

Everyone in the room including the portraits

Remember Harry like your dad said the other day when you get your own place you can put all of our portraits up in your new home.

"Ok thanks.

Next time I see ya will be in my new home hopefully" he grinned at all the portraits,

And left with his friends and most importantly who he called family.


	9. Godric Hallows

**Godric Hallows**

FUNLAND FAIR

COMING MONDAY 27th July until August1st TO GODRIC HALLOWS PARK

A GREAT DAY OUT FOR ALL THE FAMILY

"Hey Gin look at this fancy going it will be a lot of fun I've never been to one personally but I've been told there great fun"

"Sure Harry"

"Great I'll call Ron and see if him and Hermione want to join us"

"Sure Harry me and Hermione would love to join you Hermione says they got plenty of food stalls and everything"

"Ha Ha Ron your always thinking of your stomach"

" well I'm making up for us being in that tent for so long"

"Ok mate what ever you say" Harry replied rolling his eyes at him

"We'll be there in a mo mate"

"Alright cya in a min" Harry closed the mirror as Ginny started asking questions.

So Harry what is a fair?

"Well Gin hard to explain really it's a place muggles go to enjoy them selves there's rides, food stalls and stalls where you can win things like cuddly toys and other things. I'm better off letting you see it so you can see how it all works your self alright"

"Hey mate"

Harry turned to see a smiling Ron and Hermione coming closer

"Hey you two" Ginny called.

So Hermione are you gonna tell me what a fair is all about Harry says I've got wait till we get there she grumbled

"Sorry Gin I agree with Harry you and Ron will have to wait till we get there it is really hard to explain exactly what it is but basically you go to have fun ok that is all I'm gonna say on this she chuckled."

**********************

WOW both Ginny and Ron said with there mouths falling open.

look at it all Ginny said grabbing hold of Harry's arm and leaning against is shoulder.

"Your both going love this we can call it our double date" Harry said looking at both Hermione and Ron for there opinion.

"Yea a double date defiantly" Ron said.

"I know exactly what you mean, I've never been to one, when ever there was one my aunt and uncle shipped me off to Mrs Figg's for the day."

"Oh Harry I'm sorry" Hermione piped up.

"Its ok I got used to it, besides here's my chance to see what it's like" Harry grinned.

"I only know what I know now because the kids at school spoke about it and I over heard my cousin boasting about it at school with his friends."

"Right first things first, we need get some tokens be right back," Harry walked off to a box with a muggle giving out some sort of tickets.

"Right what shall we go on first"?

Hermione squealed and said

"how about we go on the waltzers I love that ride"

"Right waltzers it is then" Harry piped up.

"lets get in line then"

"Cant we get some food first please" Ron said eyeing the food stall close by.

"Trust me Ron you don't want to eat before going on some of these rides your stomach wont be able to deal with the spinning around trust me." Hermione said sternly

"Oh alright"

Ron grudgingly agreed knowing Hermione was always right about everything.

Ten minutes waiting in the queue they got to the front of the line.

"How many" said the muggle that was letting people on the ride,

"Four" Harry replied handing over some of the tokens.

"Right you two ready" Harry asked Ron and Ginny

"Yep" they both replied.

The bar came down and locked them in the car. Then the muggle came by checking all the bars.

The floor that all the cars were on started to move round as they moved round they went up and down over humps that caused the car to start to spin.

The assistant came up behind there car and started to spin them round.

Both Ginny and Hermione screamed.

WOOHOOO was heard from both Harry and Ron.

Wow I'm proper dizzy after that Harry told the other three, after walking like he was drunk for a few minutes his legs felt like jelly.

They carried on riding the rides till lunch until they decided it was time to visit the place that once housed the Potters in which Harry and his parents lived in Godrics Hallow.

Standing outside the house Harry felt a sense of sadness run through his very soul.

Taking a deep steady breath he opened the gate passed the sign that was erected

in the memory of his parents and the messages that people had left for him.

All the windows in the house were shattered, broken glass lay all over the place.

The front door was hanging from its hinges.

As he walked in to the house through the front door all the furniture lay in pieces not a single piece of furniture stood standing.

The kitchen stood to his left a highchair lay in pieces on the floor, the room looked like a bomb had hit it.

_Come to think of it what I can see of the house so far, it all looks like there's been a raging fire through the entire house probably when the killing curse back fired no doubt thought Harry._

Back where he started in the Hall way Harry felt something he didn't sense before, death, He knew from that feeling the hallway is where his dad fought to the death with Voldemort protecting his wife and son.

As he stood there a strange smell lingered in the air, Harry felt a dizzy spell come over him, after regaining control Harry had a better look at his surroundings there was dry blood and blast marks on the walls and floor.

The stairs were broken Harry had to step very carefully to avoid falling head first back down them. Half way up the stairs they gave a mighty crack and the stairs started to collapse from underneath him.

"Oh no"

Harry dived for the upper stairs that were still standing the rest of the stairs tumbled below and hit the floor with a mighty crash. As Harry heaved himself up on to the landing he heard his friends scream his name as they came running from out side where they were waiting so Harry could have some time to himself.

"Harry are you alright" Hermione called up to him.

"Bloody hell mate haven't you got any sense not to climb stairs that are ready to collapse.?"

"Ouch what was that for Gin?"

"For saying my boyfriend has no sense"

"Are you alright Harry" Ginny repeated Hermione's original question.

"I'm fine Gin don't worry so much."

"DON'T WORRY!, DON'T WORRY!, HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T TELL ME NOT TO WORRY YOU HAVE JUST BEEN NEARLY CRUSHED BY A STAIRCASE THAT YOU WERE STANDING ON. WHY I OUGHT TO MURDER YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS FOR GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you all Gin, I guess I missed judged the stairs for being able to hold my weight."

He gulped at the furious glare that she gave him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Ok" came the reply from below.

Walking down the hall the first door he came to was blasted off its hinges. Stepping over the rubble that lay scattered all over the room.

Harry then noticed a crib lying on its side in the rubble. Its then that something clicked in Harry's mind

FLASHBACK

Lily ran into the nursery with Harry cradled in her arms scared and crying clinging to his mother protectively. Lily slammed the door behind her then dropped Harry into the crib hastily.

END FLASBACK

"Where did that memory come from, must have been because this was the last place I was with mum.

Guess this was my room."

Once I've done this place up this could be the nursery for our kids in the future. Further down the hall was a guest room and next to it was the master bedroom there was a wardrobe and two side tables that stood either side of the king size bed. "This room and the guest room seem in one piece, apart from both rooms covered in years of dust, and cobwebs all over the windows.

Looking through the drawers on the side tables Harry came a cross a Pensieve it stood at the back of the drawers it could have easily have been missed by some one just quickly scanning through it.

The Pensieve Liquid was spinning inside of it which ment there was a memory stored inside, deciding he wanted to know who's memories exactly were inside he stuck his head in.

He was in the living room, Lily was sitting on the sofa with a baby Harry sleeping soundly in her arms

"Oh Harry you don't know of all the bad things that are going on around you, but no matter what happens remember me and your father love you so much."

The scene changed and Harry saw both is mother and father sitting together on the same sofa holding each other comfortably. "Harry not long after you were born we were warned we were in danger, so we went into hiding hoping we could hide and survive, but if your watching this it means unfortunately we were killed during the war and you survived. This Pensieve Would have only shown up if you survived and entered this house. You see Harry only a true Potters blood would be able to find this Pensieve Other wise this would never have been found. James said.

"Also Harry we left a few processions in our family vault at Gringott's, when we went into hiding we knew we probably wouldn't come out of this alive once we heard the prophecy." James explained.

James final word was "good luck son."

"Good luck sweetheart" Lily said.

Harry pulled out of the memories and shrunk the Pensieve and stored it in his inside pocket of his cloak and returned to the landing, on the other side of the master bedroom stood a bathroom that was once decorated in bright colours.

Heading back to the top of the stairs Harry noticed only Ginny was standing waiting below.

They've gone to have a look round down here while you were up there,"

"are you alright Harry?"

"I'm fine Gin be right down"

with a pop he was gone from the landing a second later he was standing right in front of her and threw a arm around her shoulders. And led her down the hallway in search of his friends

"Hey guys where are you are you ready to go"

A sudden rushing noise was heard further down the hall and Ron and Hermione dashed out of the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Ron's ears were red in embarrassment Hermione's face was a bright pink

Harry cocked his eyebrow up at them with a knowing smirk playing on his face, Ginny was trying to hide her laughter behind her hands.

so they headed out back so he and Gin could talk about what they should do with each room in the house in private and have some alone time.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

**And tell me what you think**

**kellyhp**


	10. First date out

Harry took Ginny a walk around the village to get away from the rest of the family for a little while to talk with out anybody interfering with there plans or anything

" how about we eat out Gin so we can chat"

"sure sweetheart" Gin replied.

"Look there's a place down there"

**Jacks Restaurant **

"Well lets go"

Harry put is arm around Ginny's waste and after a kiss to her forehead he led her into the restaurant.

"Good afternoon welcome to Jacks how many shall be dinning to day"

"Two" Harry replied

"Great would you like a private booth or any old table"

"Would you like a table close to the kitchens, bar or toilets"

A young chatty waitress asked standing behind a small counter by the doors with a dazzling smile and if Harry wasn't already in love with the gorgeous little creature in his arms he's sure he would be falling over his own feet in a daze like so many men surely would.

"Booth please and as long as we can talk in private we don't mind where the booth is thank you "

She picked up two menu's and said.

" Right would you like to follow me please and I will show you to your table"

She led them to a booth near the far end of the restaurant past a number of other couples on dates and families with there children enjoying a family night out. The tables with the couples on had candles lit in the middle of the tables while the couples held each others hands looking lovingly into each others eyes and kissing each other passionately.

Reaching a empty booth they took there seats as the waitress handed them each a menu.

"Hmmm what shall we have" Harry said to himself

"Hmmm I don't know what's the gammon like." Ginny asked the waitress who was waiting with a small pocket notebook with a pen

"It's a piece of meat you also get chips, peas ,and you can either have pineapple or an egg with it." (Waitress)

"Yum sounds lovely I'll have that with egg" Ginny

"Hmmm I agree, I will have the same thank you". Harry added.

Harry Handed the waitress back the menu's, after she had finished writing the meals down.

"Would you like any starters?"

"No Thank you" Harry said.

"While Ginny shook her head."

"Drinks?".

"Two Pints of coke please."

"Back in a jiffy with your drinks"

"Thank you"

"I've never had coke before, dad tried it after he got some from work and he said it was really good, but he said he would never give the twins any, cause it would send them loopy just like giving them a load of coffee."

"Oooohhh"

Ginny went quiet and stared in to space

"Hey, Hey shhh its ok I know ya miss him, we all do"

"I know but it's still hard"

Ginny tucked her head under Harry's chin as he held her close

I know it will get better I promise."

"Can you imagine what he would say if he knew we were back together" chuckled Harry

"He would probably make fun of us being together, and probably make fun for how long it took us."

"But he'd probably make fun of Ron mostly after all he fancied Hermione for ages, I think what finally got Ron to realise was when Victor Krum had her as his partner for the Yule ball he was proper jealous, ha ha he drove me and Hermione bonkers for weeks."

They chuckled at the memories

"Member when we first saw you on kings cross, Harry you were wondering around. You didn't know how to get on the station."

"I know you were so small and cute holding on to your mum's hand, and you all walked past me when I was trying to figure out what to do or where to go, I over heard your mother say something to do with muggles and I followed you. When I saw Percy and the twins disappear through the barrier."

"I just couldn't believe my eyes I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. Remember when you first spoke to me can you remember what you said love."

"Oh god what did I say again, oh yeah good luck" she chuckled as her face went bright red.

At the memory.

"Awww what's wrong going bright red in embarrassment are we sweetheart."

Harry chuckled and gave a loving kiss to her cheek.

They soon had each others jaws locked with one another kissing each other passionately.

After a few minutes they broke a part.

They grasped each others hands across the table.

"Ok Gin what should I do, I've decided I will try living at Godrics Hallow and I was wondering if you will join me how about it Gin

Will you join me sweetheart."

"

If you agree I would like your help and ideas on doing the house up , so it will be liveable again. We could make a home for our selves and for our future kids."

"Oh Harry…. Yes, Yes of course I will"

"Oh Gin that's great I was hoping you'd say that"

Harry threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close and started kissing her all over her head and face he paused to get his breath back but then Ginny started kissing him back passionately and pulled away to catch her breath.

Just then the waitress who brought them to the table came with there drinks

"Two pints of coke"

"Yea thanks a lot"

"Your welcome"

"Right, now that we're alone again, now that we've got the living arrangement sorted once the house is fixed up. We now need to plan what we do with each room, maybe the rest of the family could help as well."

"You sure?

I don't want to put anyone out of there way just to help with the house." Harry said as he took a sip of his coke

"Harry when are you going to get it into your head about your family, family are there to help one another."

"I guess it's gonna take a while to get use to people being there," he sighed.

"I know it will be awkward at first but everything will work out Harry, I promise."

"I know it will cause I've got you guiding me the whole way."

"Of course I will," she said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Two gammon"

"Yea thanks"

"Your welcome enjoy your meals"

"Thanks a lot."

*******

"Did you enjoy your meal you two" Mr Weasley asked.

As they stepped through the door of the burrow a few hours later.

"Yea thanks dad it was great"

"Yea we should all go for a family meal sometime down there you'd love it Mr Weasley and it would give Mrs Weasley a break from cooking," Harry said.

"Hmm maybe we will see" Mr Weasley replied

"Well I'm off to bed N night dad,"

Harry let her have a few seconds head start and followed, they met just out side Ginny's door they gave one another a goodnight kiss but then heard foot steps heading up from down stairs and Harry made a hasty retreat up the stairs to his own room but not before calling over his shoulder.

"Night Gin,"

And getting a reply back.

"Night Harry,"

They both retired to bed to dream of the future they would have together.


	11. Gringott's And Letters

**Gringott's and the letters**

Harry and Ginny set out early to avoid the stares of the passers by and the midday shopping rush. Hand in hand the young couple walked the streets of Diagon Alley the shops were a mess, windows were smashed and boarded up. While in Eeylops Owl Emporium the animals were running loose with the shop keeper chasing after them trying to round them up to get them back in there cages and settled back on there perches. Flourish and blots books were ripped and pages could be seen flying around through the broken window books were smoking and black.

"Oh Harry it's so awful look at them do you think the shop keepers will be able to recover from this, I mean look at the mess the death eaters left behind."

"I'm sure they'll recover they recovered last time when the first war ended so I'm sure they'll recover from this one as well."

"Yea surpose you're right so shall we head to Gringott's then my love."

"You got it sweetheart." Harry replied as he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Entering Gringott's the hole that was made by the dragon was slowly being fixed by ten or so goblins. Harry felt a great deal of regret to making the hole in the first place.

Heading past the ten goblins that were fixing the roof Harry noticed they were all glaring at him one or two that were a bit braver cracked there knuckles in a menacing way.

Choosing to ignore the dirty looks and threatening stance. Harry led Ginny to the closest counter and grunted with annoyance when he saw Griphook standing behind it.

"I like to visit my family vaults please," gritting his teeth to keep from hexing the goblin.

The goblin quickly got over his shock and the only sign of nervousness that he showed was when he realised he would have to take them down himself.

"Follow me Mr Potter you will need to claim your vault key to enter the Potter family vaults", he led them to a office to the far side of the bank.

"Mr Potter requires the necessaries things to enter the Potter family vaults Griphook said to a elderly looking goblin that was sitting behind a tall oak desk reading from a stack of parchment.

Looking up from his desk he summoned a piece of parchment and placed it in front of Harry.

"Place your hand on the parchment, and it will clarify that you're the rightful owner of the Potter vaults".

Harry placed his hand on the parchment as soon as he touched it he felt a tingle go through out his whole body.

Removing his hand writing appeared on it as he handed it back to the elderly goblin, nodding his approval. With a click of his fingers it vanished, a second click of his fingers a gold ring appeared on a gold chain.

Looking closely at the ring that dropped into his open palm Harry noticed it had a doe and a stag entwined on it, just like on the Potter manor gates.

"That ring is the key to enter all ten of your family vaults Mr Potter"

"right thanks, one more thing I would like to open a savings account for my godson Teddy Lupin and the key to be sent to his grandmother Andromeda Tonks."

"Very well Mr Potter sign theses forms and decide how much you would like to be put onto the account."

Erm can I get back to you at how much to place into the account until I've seen my vaults".

"As you wish Mr Potter, Griphook take Mr Potter to his vaults"

"Yes sir follow me Mr Potter".

They were led back into the main part of the bank and was then led through the double doors that led them to where the carts were kept that took them to the vaults.

They went left and right so fast that Harry wasn't sure how many turns they took. At one point Harry was sure he saw dragons like the one he freed before

The tunnels went pitch black round one corner except one small light which Harry realised at the last second as bars appeared Harry threw is arms protectively round Ginny "Harry what AAAAAWWW" the cart suddenly plummeted down.

"Woohoo Harry screamed. As quick as it began the cart levelled it self off and lanterns sprung to life "he he he Griphook hissed from behind his hand. Ginny was still clinging to Harry's robes, while Harry was throwing daggers at the hated goblin that stepped out of the cart and indicated that they do the same. The vault they stopped in front of had huge double doors but had no locks or key holes.

Harry sent a questioning look towards the goblin "put the ring upon your finger and place your hand in the middle of the door at the same time that I do". Harry gave a nod and did as he was told.

Hundreds of locks could be heard unlocking themselves, the door gave a final click as the last lock undid itself and the door swung open. When both Ginny and Harry looked in they couldn't help but let their mouths drop in shock.

The vault was full from top to bottom with mountains and mountains of gold.

"Wow and just think this is just one of ten vaults, if we wanted we would never have work a day in our lives."

"Yea but it just be the same day after day sitting around." True, true, which is why I defiantly plan to work I'm going have a talk to Kingsley the next time he comes over to the burrow about me starting training for Auror work. Right next thing to find out is to know how much is in this vault, Griphook can you tell me how much is in this vault."

"As you wish Mr Potter"

He held up is hands as though reaching out to something invisible and closed his eyes. They waited a minute or two until he finally replied.

"There's enough in here that future generations of your family would never have to work a day in their lives Mr Potter."

"Wow that's a lot " Harry said with a laugh. "Indeed it is" Ginny said. With shock showing all over her face.

Have all of my vaults got gold in them or are there other things in them." Harry asked. "There are lot more other things in your vaults." The goblin replied. "Oh cool take me to the closest vault that has the other stuff in."

"As you wish Mr Potter," cart ride later and they were greeted with a Hungarian horntail sitting guard, Griphook took out a pair of clangers and the horntail backed off. Inside was two trunks on each of them were the initials of each of his parents.

On the other side of the vault were expensive furniture that was made out of pure gold. Going over to the first of the two trunks with Ginny right beside him Harry opened the trunk which was his fathers inside were a red robe that head Aurors wore, so you know who you were talking to and you could tell the lower rank Aurors from the highest top Aurors.

Engraved on the front of them were the writing James Potter Head Auror "Wow your dad was a Auror,head auror at that." Ginny's shocked face came over his shoulder. "Yea apparently so I didn't know he was." Folding the robe back up and putting it to one side he brought out of his thoughts by Ginny calling his name on the other side of the vault. Looking to see what she was looking at he noticed there was a giant cabinet full of awards and trophy's. Looking more closely at them he noticed some were awarded to his father. One was awarded for highest death eaters captured, another was top Auror of th year, the awards went on. Furthur along the shelf there was even a joint award for James and Sirius." Wow hey Gin look at this, Sirius must have been a Auror as well, him and dad were awarded for capturing eighty death eaters single handedly, wow who would have thought siruis an Auror"Harry chuckled.

"Yea I know Ginny replied as she leaned against Harry's shoulder. As Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. Hey look at this" Harry said picking up a dusty looking book, bringing the book up to eye level Harry blew the dust off the book and rubbed the access dust off it with his hand. Looks like a photo album or something. Here's one with the orginal order of the phoenix ha ha Gin, look at them there pushing worm tail out the picture." Good Ginny replied while looking over his shoulder. "Dad remus Sirius are carrying wormtail above there heads oh good there throwing him out the side of the frame of the picture everyone else are cheering cause of wormtail dispatch."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" Harry muttered to himself.

"I much agree with you love Ginny replied. The next picture was of his father and Godfather, with a bunch of other people the only other people he reconised were Neviles parents. "This must be when they finshed Auror training because there all wearing the Auror uniform look at the date dad and siruis were only couple years out of school." Blimey they must have been good." Ginny said with a laugh, yea guess they were now I can understand why people were shocked when they thought siruis had betrayed my dad.

There was a picture of both his father and Sirius with the Longbottoms receiving another award. "The rest of the album his empty humph …"

Harry flicked to the back of the album and found a note that was addressed to him being curious he opened the note and was surprised when he found out who it was from it read.

Hey son,

If your reading this then obviously I'm dead and you are of age this album if you havent realised already is me and padfoot while we were Aurors, paddy was a little jealous that I beat him at Head Auror lol he eventually stopped pouting after your mother threatened chain him out side like the dog he is, anything I'm getting off track if you decide to become a Auror. Which obviously you are since you are able read this note fill this album for me and paddy, make your old man proud.

Go get thoughs dark son of a bitches son, put them back down in the dirt where they deserve to lie and never heard from again, show them that light always conkers the dark, and show them who's boss. Let them know you cant keep a Potter downno matter hoe much they try,good luck my son. I would also would like some grandchildren, so settle down and get yourself a nice little wife and teach my grandkids plenty of pranks, that's it from me my son. Except use my Auror uniform it has many spells and enchantments that will help you battle, live a happy and peaceful life the last part is from me and your mother, we all love you.

Love your father.

"Hey like your dads idea of little feet running around in the future" Ginny said cheerfully. Bearly able to stop a giggle escape from seeing Harry's shocked face at maybe becoming a father in the near future. Harry's face turned as red as Ginny's hair, "you look so cute when you turn red when your embarrassed" Ginny cheekily said and kissed his cheek. Harry cleared his throat "shall we see what else we can find in here" Harry said

"Humph spoiled sport"Ginny pouted.

"Hey no pouting over me Harry said capturing her lips in his. "does that make up for it hmm

"I'm not sure I think I need more pursuation to forgive you."

" How about this hmm."

"Ok your forgiven"

"Good shall we see what else we can find in here"

"Ok your on"

They each went there separate parts of the vault to see what else could be found, Harry searched through thw second trunk and found a second note that he assumed was from his mother. Pocketing it he continued his search he found a small box of jewellery and two identical engagment rings Harry pocketed the rings desiding to use them later, underneath he found a small viel taking a closer look he realised it was a memory.

Pocketing it he checked the time it seemed an age ago since they came to Gringott's, he gasped at the time it was nearly dinner time and they were only in the second vault, deciding to just give the rest of the vaults a quick once over he and Ginny msde there way back to the main bank area and once again strode into the head goblins office."Aah Mr Potter have you decided."

"Yes I have thank you for your patience and understanding I would like to have fifty million galleons placed in Teddy Lupins saving acount and fifty million put into the Weasley's acount, Ginny stood shocked even though she knew that wouldn't even make a dent in his account, she tried to say no.

"Look Gin your family has more a less raised me, I want to give them something back they treat me like there own son it's least I could do for them."

* * *

A/N

**_Couple of things i am sorry it took so long for this chapter my latop died and i at to beg my sis to use hers and i at to wipe my laptop which unfurtunatley also wiped my writing programe and i cant find the disk to put it back on so like i said i have keep begging my sis to use hers. And i feel really stupid for only just asking this anybody want be my bete reader cant believe it completley went out my mind i did try get a family member look through it but as you probably noticed theres still mistakes so im begging anybody please _**

**_Merry christmas everybody and a happy new year_**

**_if i dont get chance put another chapter up till after christmas_**

**_Kellyhp _**


	12. Planning

After dinner Harry sat in the kitchen planning what exactly to do with the house at Godric Hallow, with a cup of tea with Ginny sitting next to him looking at a black parchment that Harry was using to plan the improvement of the house.

"Right it's where to start, for a start I'm going have to check that the original structure of the house can be saved, not much point starting anything till we're sure the whole house isn't going to collapse down on us with us inside still." "I agree it was bad enough when I saw the stairs collapse with you on them. I had a heart attack, don't you ever do that to me again Harry James Potter" Ginny slapped the back of his head to make sure he got the message. She then gave him a loving kiss to the lips. "Hmm I think I get your point loud and clear love" "Good" Ginny replied I don't think its wise starting this here Harry sweetheart specially if somebody comes in and find us making out in the kitchen specially Ron he'll hit the roof." I guess your right love specially about the Ron part he'd kill me Harry replied with a chuckled and a sad sigh, as he kissed her forehead.

"Right how about we do this, the windows we have double glazing and for the living room we have huge windows so the light brightens the room, and you can choose the furniture and things in the living room in fact babe you can choose what all the rooms look like is there anything that comes to mind sweetheart" "yea a few things come to mind." And that's how it went for hours.

"Ok shall we take a look at it tomorrow and make a start if we can Gin"

"Ok Harry we should ask the rest of the family though we would get more done in a short amount of time if we have more hands" "suppose you're right we'll ask them tomorrow alright." "you got a deal sweetheart." Shall we take a walk Harry love." Anything you want baby how about after we talk to the family tomorrow we head over to Godrics Hallow after we hire a muggle skip and we dump what's left of the burnt furniture at least then we could start on the house."

*********

"Isn't the sky beautiful Harry" Ginny asked Harry as they were lied down on the grass out side the Burrow. "It is indeed Gin the stars are shining, the moon is showing us the way through the night.

"Hey look at those stars there's six of them bet those are Fred, Remus, Sirius, Tonks and my mum and dad smiling down us." Yea bet Sirius is making fun of us with your father and Remus might even be joining them Ginny chuckled."

"Mums probably putting them in their place" Harry said they both chuckled at the thought.

They laughed and joked until way passed midnight when they sneaked up to their respectable beds but not before they showed how much they loved each other with a long passionate kiss to the lips and anything else they could get away with out anybody being none the wiser. .

*********

"Harry dear what are your plans for to day." Mrs Weasley asked at the breakfast table the next morning, as she laid four rounds of sausage egg and bacon on his plate.

"Well actually I was thinking about heading over to Godrics Hallow, to see if the structure of the house is safe enough to start remodelling. If not then I probably be redoing the structure of the house which would probably take the longest, also Ginny erm ……. suggested asking if any of you would like to help you don't have to of course I'm not pressuring any of you,"

Harry rushed out all with one breath feeling self conscious. When everybody at the table stopped to look at him.

"I'm in" George called out first.

"Count us in mate" Ron called Hermione nodding along side him with a smile.

"That's a brilliant plan we could make it a family project fire call Bill and Fleur and see if they wanna help and we can all head over after we've finished breakfast see what needs to be done" Mr Weasley said with a smile.

"How about you Percy," Ginny called down the table.

"Erm ok sure" Percy replied back.

"Great that's settled" Mrs Weasley said, as she came back in the room followed close behind her by her eldest son and his wife. I'm sure Charlie would help when he finished filling out some paper work she said as she sat down next to her husband

"I don't want bother him if he's busy its fine" Harry said feeling guilty.

"Oh nonsense Harry dear he would jump at the chance to get away from his paper work for a while," Mrs Weasley said with a gentle smile.

"Yea Harry mums right Charlie's miserable if he's stuck with just paper work to keep him company," Bill said as him and his wife sat across from Harry.

"What paper work is he working on then" Harry asked.

"Oh something about a few of the dragons getting loose and burning down a couple of buildings before any of the handlers could stop them. A few handlers getting hurt don't worry mum they were only minor burns and a few scratches nothing serious," Bill hurried out as he saw his mother go pale.

***********

"Right maybe we should do some things the muggle way so we don't show to much suspicion i would like a quiet life". "You're right you deserve a quiet life both of you do" Bill said with a wink towards both Ginny and Harry. Harry's face went bright red while Ginny settled for sending a glare at her brother but her face also went red slightly due to her embarrassment.

Harry cleared his throat "shall we get to it, erm does anybody know a spell to check the structure of the house" Harry asked, looking around at everybody. "don't tell me Harry mate you don't know a spell to do it Charlie piped up. Harry had the decency to look embarrassed about it. "Isn't it lucky for you that we do then," Charlie laughed, "the spell is reprehendo salus comages of dumus all you do is hold your hand up towards the object you want to check. If the beam of the light glows green the structure is safe enough to enter, if it glows red it's to dangerous if that is the case we could put up temporary support spells up. So we could enter safely." "right ok thanks Charlie".

Harry stared up at the house deciding where to start and raised his hand.

* * *

A/N

First im really sorry with how long this took me a lot of thing have gotten in the way plus i just couldnt decide what put in this chapter


	13. Pranking the new comers

**Chapter 13 **

"**Reprehendo salus comages of dumus" **Harry shouted bright light shone from his hand it changed rapidly from green to red it continued to change from one to the other slowly slowed down and stop as a bright red light

"Well that's not good start is it," George said.

"First thing we'd better do is put supporting barriers up while we are fixing the structure of the house. So it can't cave in and kill us" Harry said.

"Alright then today we'll just be doing the outside, and see how far we get, and we'll go from there". Mr Weasley replied

"We can put the support spells up on every side of the house but it will be tomorrow before you can enter the house, the spell takes a while to properly settle down to do its job". Bill warned them.

"Maybe we should split up into twos around the house, sorry Gin but since you are not of age yet."

"I know Harry" Ginny replied with an annoyed huff rolling her eyes at him.

"But we can do the gardens we won't need magic for that, and there's no point in us having the whole day ruined by not being able enter the house" Hermione said linking arms with Ginny we'll nip into the village and buy a few things we will need for doing the garden while you lot are sorting the barriers out.

Ok everyone split up into twos and pick a side you want to work on and start casting. Harry joined George and Ron and they got to work.

Half hour later they had completed the structural barriers on all four sides of the house and the girls were just arriving back from the hardware store with the things they had brought as the rest had just finished the last of the structure.

"So what have you got Hermione" Harry called as he came to help with the things they were weighed down with Mr Weasley eyes were looking as though Christmas had come around again Hermione and Ginny each had a handle of a muggle wheelbarrow that was loaded piled full with gardening tools.

I brought couple wireless strimmer's and a petrol powered mower Harry along with other things you never know what you'll need for this place until you actually start doing something.

Mr Weasley please don't go jinxing any of the power tools while we're using them

Why Harry why should I do something like that Mr Weasley replied with a smile

Yes Arthur don't you dare or so help me Arthur if I find out you have done something to any of this muggle equipment you will regret it you hear me Mrs Weasley warned her husband with a poke to his chest.

Yes dear

Looking more closely at the so called garden Harry realised it looked like a jungle the grass was up to his waist. Mr Weasley would you like a strimmer before he could pass the strimmer over Mrs Weasley stopped him I don't think so Bill, Charlie you have the strimmer's wouldn't put it pass me if your father jinxed the strimmer while our backs are turned.

"But Molly dear"

"No Arthur"

"Yes dear"

Everybody snickered behind their hands at the married couples bickering

While Hermione was running by Bill and Charlie on how to properly use them

The rest were collecting the garden rubbish with the wheelbarrow.

OUCH, Harry cried pulling his hand back he cried out in surprise and horror with what was chewing on his hand.

"Hey Harry maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put your bare hand in the grass unprotected" George snickered

"No you think George, thanks for the warning."

Harry replied sarcastically. Hanging off his hand was a garden gnome grunting and spitting at him. "I guess doing it all the non magical way is out of the question now" Harry sighed, disappointed. "Bill could you put muggle repellent charms up please not much point in using the tools non magical way if we going have to use magic this time anyway to get rid of the gnomes for good, oh well. Bill if you would mate," "sure Harry no problem."

"Now that's taken care of can somebody get this bloody thing off me it's trying to take my whole hand off." "Erm Harry why don't you swing it round, you know like we do when we de-gnome the Burrow."

"Of course why didn't I think of that what's the matter with me today." Before any one else could say anything he started to swing the gnome round while still holding his balance, and making sure he didn't land flat on his face in the mud. It took till Harry him self was starting to feel nausea before the gnome was finally dizzy enough to release its grip on Harry's hand, he would have landed flat on is arse if It hadn't been for George's quick thinking and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Hey Harry where'd you go on your trip did you bring us something back," George joked as he helped Harry get back on his feet. Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Ha ha very funny George it was so funny I forgot to laugh," Harry replied sarcastically. "Alright dear brother of mine stop annoying my boyfriend or ELSE you can deal with me, and you can remember how that turned out last time dear big brother," Ginny warned her brother.

Who looked scared to cross his little sister even if she couldn't use magic a woman knows where to aim for to make sure men are kept in there place all the Weasley's cringed and covered their vulnerable part of their bodies , the ladies just smiled knowingly. After realising what his girlfriend was implying at Harry also cringed and backed away from her.

Ginny gave him a sweet loving kiss. "don't worry love that treatment is persevered just for my brother's I have other ideas to deal with you when you're a naughty boy. Ginny said with a passionate to his hot silky lips. Oh really are you sure you can deal with my naughtiness" oh im sure i can keep you in line Ginny grinned and kissed him again. The sound of somebody clearing their throat brought them back to reality. Erm hey you two save it for when your alone alright Bill said his face going red as a tomato," OI Potter hands off our sister" George and Ron called "OUCH Hermione what was that for".

"Serves you both right."

Walking further through the grass Harry tripped over something that was coming out of the ground landing flat on his face banging his head on a rock in the process, dazed from the impacted Harry didn't hear the others calling his name before darkness took over him. He never felt somebody pick him up or when Ginny took his hand and started whispering soothing words to him.

"Ouch what hit me a groggy Harry said as he squinted at his surroundings, it's not what hit you, it's what you hit a familiar voice said next to him turning his head slowly towards the voice "Gin" yes Harry it's me it's alright relax don't move your head so much you tripped over a trap door of some kind but none of us could get it open every time was of us touched it we got shocked Bill says only the bloodline of the person can open it but we did find a sign engraved on the doors. Saying MARAUDERS HQ" "COOL, now get your little red headed butt over here and give me a kiss" giggling Ginny did as she was asked to please her boyfriend pulling back a little Harry said Erm Gin who's room are we in anyway". "Mine it was the closest room we didn't want to leave you on the sofa since we we're sure you had a concussion from the impacted and Ron's room is on top floor so we wouldn't have heard you if you needed anything, No don't play with your bandages mum will jinx your hands to your sides and trust me i know from experience not to try her patients what she doesn't know won't hurt her do you really want to test my patients Harry James Potter,"

a new voice said from the doorway "oh Mrs Weasley I ….Erm….I didn't mean it like that I just meant that there's no need for you to fuss over me or be worried about me." Mrs Weasley's huffed and replied "well somebody has to besides your like my seventh son you know that a mother is entitled to worry over her children so you had better get used to the fussing and my mothering habits." "Yes ma'am" "so are you going let us take care of you Harry dear course if you don't I will personally tie you to the bed until your healthy and well again." "Alright Mrs Weasley you win for now" Harry whispered the last bit under his breath. "Good boy."

Attempting to sit up he felt nausea, covering his mouth but he wasn't quick enough and empted his stomach of everything in a bucket that Mrs Weasley had conjured when she noticed he had started to sit up, and was white as a sheet. Pushing him back against his pillows and ordered not to try sit up again and rest.

"You are on bed rest for the next few days don't look at me like that Harry the orders come from Madam Pomfrey you can take it up with her"

"You've got to be joking Mrs Weasley"

"No I'm not and you young man will do as the healer tells you to do I make my self clear, you will do as you are told."

So how was your few days of bed rest mate Ron said with a evil grin. Shut it Ron it was horrible she wouldn't even let me use the bathroom she just kept using a spell to empty my bladder and trust me it doesn't do it completely I never want go through that feeling again as long as I live". Surely Harry it wasn't that bad Hermione asked with a frown.

Ginny started giggling next to him "Harry's only sore cause mum embarrassing him by …. Don't you dare finish that sentence Ginny Weasley, Harry warned her. "Oh Harry its nothing to get so defensive about," Ginny you'll never understand us men" Ron said with a shaking of his head and a roll of his eyes towards his sister. "MEN" Hermione cried Yes Hermione we are men we are the opposite sex to a woman Harry grinned Oh shut up Harry sorry Harry chuckled couldn't resist, right now I'm off the hook shall we go see if we can get into the Marauders Headquarters then" around of yes went up. OI POTTER hope you weren't planning on going with out me after all it was Fred and me that gave you the map in your third year.

"your more than welcome to come along I was about suggest about asking you after all wasn't it the Marauders that inspired you by their pranking streak. You got that right George replied with a sad smile tears were flowing freely down everyone's faces.

"Hey you guys have done a great job on the garden ," Harry said with a grin. Yea at least now to can see what your tripping over Ginny smiled back. It's not like I did that on purpose you know Harry replied with a roll of his eyes , looking back at the garden it was neatly cut and new plants were planted round the edges. "I said it once and I'll say it again you've defiantly done a great job while I was stuck on my back in bed." Anybody would think you didn't like a little tender loving care evil grinning Ron said, it's not that I dislike it it's just a little awkward for me cause the Dursley's never had cared for me when I was sick or injured I was just locked in the cupboard until I was well enough to do my chores again . Right now shall we see what we have to do to open the doors of the Marauders H.Q. Heading over to the doors he grasped the handle and Harry felt tingling go through is hand and up his arm, before a shadow of a man with black hair and glasses a double of Harry appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello heir and blood of the Potter's and son of Prongs, to enter you must drop a few drops of blood on the door at the exact place where the key hole should be and the door shall open." Using his wand as a knife Harry pricked his middle finger and aloud a few drops to fall on the door. Locks and bolts could be heard moving and unlocking themselves after a few seconds of waiting the doors sprung open to reveal a set of wooden steps going into darkness. "Lumos aww men there's spiders down here"

"WHAT"

"Oh Ron you need to get over that spider prank little brother," "shut it George it was yours and Fred's fault in the first place." "Yea but what was the point of having a little brother if you cant terrorize him". George said with a huge evil grin. "Erm guys can we get back to the task at hand ." Harry said already entering through the door Ginny right behind him Hermione on their heals Ron and George remained outside deciding he should really comfort is baby brother to stop him from panicking he opened his mouth to say something to him when a high screeching scream caught their ears. Coming from the open doors of the Marauders H.Q .

"HERMIONE!, GINNY!"

They both shouted as they rushed down the steps into the darkness. Ron and George charged into the room that lay at the bottom of the stairs what they found was nothing more than both girls glaring at a picture of the teenage Marauders that were bent over laughing .

"What, what happened" a white faced Ron asked spying Harry looking round chuckling to himself. "The marauders set up a nice prank for those who weren't either blood related or tied into the wards of this place." Harry said still chuckling. "We got down here and we we're attacked by a stag that's bigger than Harry's, a grim and a wolf patronus" Hermione almost screamed. "Oh is that all, Bloody hell Hermione you gave me a heart attack"

"shut up Ron they nearly hurt us."

"No they didn't Hermione if you hadn't noticed they charged at you so you would step back on the markers behind you until they saw my stag ." "What markers" George asked stepping closer along with Ron. "No wait you two stop" Hermione cried but it was to late. As soon as Ron and George on the two markers seats sprang up from the floor lifting them high into the air

"AAH WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, QUIT THAT LAUGHING" Ron shouted at the marauders portrait he, he make us have a nice bath go on Padfoot give it to them my pleasure Prongsey boy Padfoot started throwing hexes at the targets that were attached to the seats not understanding about what Prongs was talking about having a nice bath. "What are you talking about". "Erm Ron you might want to look underneath us" "what, what the bloody hell are those" Ron said eyes going huge. "I think little brother we've been pranked by the famous Marauders". As soon as George had finished saying that their seats tilted forward and both of them plunged into the cold water below.

Few seconds past and the brothers burst from the water spluttering and coughing "it's a good job Sirius is already dead other wise I'd have killed him all over again, if it wasn't bad enough he nearly tore my leg off in third year". "Oh Ron think of it this way we weren't pranked just by anyone, we were pranked by the famous Marauders"

"Oh shut it George."

That is all it took for Harry to lose his battle to laughing seeing them both soaking wet like to drowned rats eventually they were all laughing about the genius prank as they carried on looking round.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry for the long wait i got writers block and still have and stuff have been going on, so im open to ideas to try and cure my writers block and i couldnt think of a suitable title so i leave up to you to just send me a message for ideas for the title or anything i could get them find in the room also if anybody want be a beta reader to this i be so grateful because no foubr you probably find somthing i done wrong if i havent which i hope i havent i be surprised thanks **_

_**oh don't know when next chapter will be up though see you next time **_

_**kellyhp**_


	14. Mauraders HQ

**Chapter 14 Marauders HQ**

After searching the hundreds of shelves and cupboards trying to decide what to try out first, Harry spotted a few potions veils that were separated from the others in a corner, Out of sight to anyone that would just take a quick glimpse round the selves. Taking a better look at the old dusty and worn label he could make out a few words **ANIMAGUS POTION **the rest of the label was to worn to be read. With a disappointed sigh Harry placed the potion into his pocket and decided to ask McGonagall about it later. "Hey Harry what's that you've found," Ron called. "It's animagus potion, Hey look there's more animagus potion here, there's enough for the five of us Harry called back." "Wicked count me in defiantly "George shouted excitedly.

"No body will be using any animagus potion until I talk to McGonagall about it, because I can not read the entire label of the veil" "AWWWW Harry where's that marauder side of you, where's the son of Prongs spirit deep inside of you."

"Maybe I'm using my brain for a change and not wishing to be poisoned, and land myself in the hospital under the annoying watch of Madam Pomfrey. Or somebody even worse at St Mungo's thank you very much."

George held his hands up in front of him to Show he surrendered. "Glad you agree with me George" Harry said with a smile turning back to the shelves he placed the other veils in is pocket as well.

"I'll save them Harry" George said holding out his hand. "Nice try George I think Harry should keep hold them, I know that look George." "But Gin-Gin" "don't Gin-Gin me you heard me weather you like it or not Harry is keeping them and that's final."

"She sounds like Mrs Weasley," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear "I know how scary can you get." "You have no idea good luck with the fire breather Harry" Ron whispered.

"What was that Ron" Ginny called.

Ron gulped and looked around at his sister, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Don't think I didn't hear what you said as well Hermione"

"Sorry Ginny what was that" Hermione asked acting all innocent at her.

"What ever I've soon better innocence act from Harry and that's saying something" Gin said

"HEY, take that back."

turning back to her two older brothers giving them a final glare Ginny turned to her boyfriend who was watching her arms crossed over his chest and a with a raised eye brow.

"Make me"

"Oh I'll make you alright"

"Go ahead make me" Ginny said as she stood right in front of him nose to nose with a cheeky smile plastered on her face.

Harry's lips moved at there on accord attaching themselves to his girlfriends awaiting lips, there tongues lashed them selves around each others mouths until they were forced to separate for breath "do you take it back now" "Yes alright I take it back but I think I need a little more convincing to make sure I don't change my mind." interrupted by somebody clearing their throat pulled them back to reality.

"Erm guys sorry to interrupted I personally don't want stand here all day and night waiting for you two to get a room thanks"

Quit your belly aching Hermione we don't complain when you and Ron are at it Ginny said sticking her tongue at her brothers girlfriend.

Hermione's and Ron's faces changed from there normal pink in a bright tomato red "Shut it you". "Awww is poor Ronnie embarrassed about getting his hand caught in the cookie jar" George mocked. "Oi you shut it as well", "calm darn baby bro you should have seen Bill when mum and dad walked in on him and fleur it was priceless to see the look on his face" George laughed. " I don't think we want to see the image thanks George."

"Oh Harry your such a spoilt sport today," "yeah well this spoilt sport would like to finish looking round today before Voldemort decides to rise again thanks."

"Alright keep your hippogriff on Harry"

"Hey look at theses babies", George said pulling a whole box of veil's off of a raised shelf "we got prank memories from their time in Hogwarts." "What you have got to be kidding me Harry said coming over see get s better look, "nope not kidding we've got pranks against Snape, pranks against teachers, pranks against the caretaker, pranks against the Quidditch teams, hey there's even ones done against the house elves" "Wow we have got to watch some of theses Harry come on mate please." "alright calm down Ron you sound like a five year old asking for a ice cream." Ron pouted at the comment.

"I do not" a cough came from behind him that sounded more like "you do" spinning round ready to give that person a peace of his mind he stopped in his tracks at seeing the person who said it who happened to be his girlfriend

"Mione who's side are you on"

"I am on nobody's side Ron I just happen to agree with Harry on this, is all"

"HUH fine whatever"

"Hey guys look what I found what is this anyway" Ginny said looking at something that looked like some sort of box that had a lens on the front of it, sitting on a table with wheels "well you might get your wish Ron" Harry said looking at the object Ginny had pointed out it is called a projector. Its what Muggles use to watch a movie or something like that but looks like this has been moderated so it will take memories from veils. Looks like they get poured into here Harry said indicating a hole on the side of it, and you switch the switch to on and aim the lens at a empty wall and job done."

"Oh cool could we watch some now Harry please, please." "alright quit with the puppy eyes Gin, we can watch one or two alright." around of cheers went up around the room right "lets get started after he said that a wall came clear right in front of the projector and five comfy seats appeared just like a cinema screen so guys what do you want to watch first.

* * *

_**A/n**_

**_hey everybody hope you like this chapter i admit i honest couldnt decide what put in this chapter and what put in next one then the cinema popped in my head i don't know when the next chapter will be up cause i'm going away in a few weeks please please leave a review_**

**_kellyhp_**


	15. Memories

**Chapter 15 Memories**

How about we watch one from pranking the Quidditch teams Yes that I got to see Ron said right sit down everybody and we'll watch the Quidditch pranks everybody crowded round the screen and was ready to watch the memory until Hermione jumped to her feet what's that the matter Hermione we forgot pop corn Harry rolled his eyes and took out his wallet and handed a few notes of Muggle money over to her why don't you and Ginny go get some refreshments from the shops Ok we'll be back in a jiffy make sure you are and I would like some change miss granger don't think I didn't see that glint in you girls eyes both of them giggled I mean it.

Twenty minutes later they were all sitting waiting for Harry to place the first memory in Harry poured the memory into the projector and sat down in between Ginny and Hermione Ron on Hermione's other side and George on Ginny's other side.

_**Memory**__** nom : 1**_

_**Hey prongs what shall we do first then who shall we prank first how about we put itching powder in the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs playing gear yes lets do it.**_

Later in the memory

_Quidditch locker rooms_

_**Right Padfoot don't forget to tip the whole thing over the uniforms other wise **__**it will wear off before they get on the playing field ok prongs I got it make sure there's plenty of itching powder Moony, Wormtail keep a look out ok Padfoot I don't like this do you really want to do this yes moony quick your belly aching ok done we just need to do the Hufflepuffs and we need to get back to the stands before we are missed McGonagall will know we are up to something.**_

_Quidditch stands _

_**And the fun begins Prongs said as the players took to the air and the odd occasion one or more **__**players kept scratching there arms legs and so on. They were forced to land and were led to the hospital wing and to the showers to try get rid of the red rashes. "What on earth is going" was heard from the teacher's stand." I do believe the students may have been pranked my dear Professor McGonagall " " POTTER, BLACK" James and Sirius were to busy laughing at the top of there lungs and never noticed when Moony or Wormtail ran and hid after they heard there head of house shout there friends names.**_

_Headmaster's__ office_

"_**Mr. Potter, Mr. Black did you put itching powder in the Quidditch teams uniform" "now why would we do something like that Professor Dumbledore" James said. Giving him his most innocent smile. While Professor McGonagall gave them her most evil glare that sent first years running for the hills. Don't start trying to butter us up Mr. Potter of course not Professor McGonagall why on earth would I want to butter you up your to smart for the likes of me I've got no chance out smart the one of the best**__**Transfiguration teacher that ever worked at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Professor McGonagall tried to keep a straight face but you could still see a twitch of her mouth.**_

_**Detention with me for a month the both of you She screeched. **_

_Few minutes later_

_**Hey Padfoot should we go take our dear class mates a get well present yes I think we should **_

_Hospital Wing_

_**Pushing the doors open with there presents stashed behind their backs **_

_**All the Quidditch players were lying down on the white clean beds covered in yellowish paste head to toe **_

_**Making sure Madam Pomfrey was no where to be seen they called to everybody.**_

_**Hey guys thought you might like a present to cheer you up James said along with Sirius both were wearing similar evil grins the whole Quidditch teams gulped at seeing the evil grins with one swift movement both boys through their arms up into the air and fourteen toilet seats went flying ay every player and started attacking them there were screams of pain as the toilet seats slammed there lids shut on heads, hands and the men's private parts James and Sirius were on the floor clutching the stitches in there sides and wiping away their tears **_

_**POTTER,**__** BLACK **_

_**DAM WE'RE CAUGHT AGAIN **_

_**End Memory **_

So much for trying get away with Pranks George laughed at the top of his voice come on Harry we've got to watch another one please mate that got everybody asking looking pleadingly at him are you sure guys a round of yes's went round the room Harry sighed in defeat alright which one you choose mate erm I don't know harry replied rubbing his chin lets see what else there is, harry started rummaging through the other Veils of

Harry took out of the veils and poured it into the projector and ignored the questions of which one he placed into it. Except to say wait and see.

_**Memory nom: 2**_

_Gryffindor Tower_

_**Hey Prong's why don't we prank the house elves that's a great idea how about we do this**__**… that's a great idea Padfoot, Lets go.**_

_Kitchens__ midnight_

_**Right Prongs put the fire crackers in tomorrows desert and I'll p**__**ut the puking sweets in the main meals you got it Padfoot.**_

_Great Hall __Dinner time the next day _

_**What's up with you to why **__**aren't you eating are you two sick Remus asked seeing that two of his friends weren't eating no, no we're fine Mooney we just had a bit to many sweets is all Moony raised his eyebrow at his two friends yea right that won't work on me now spill we may have pulled a small prank oh no what did you do this time before they could reply to their friend everybody started gagging and vomiting over themselves luckily Remus hadn't touched his meal yet and pushed it away Wormtail wasn't so lucky though and like the others was also vomiting over himself **_

_**The head house elf**_

popped in after being summoned by a white faced headmaster he was puking into a bucket that he had conjured from thin air, find out if anybody had snuck into the kitchens and tampered with the food twinkle I'm afraid the food has been tampered with oh and ask the elves to send up some sandwiches

_**Yes sir he replied and popped away.**_

_**It took madam Pomfrey half an hour to stop everybody from using themselves as a human barf bag put order was restored and the smell was gone as though it was never there Padfoot I think its safe to remove the pegs my friend indeed prongs**_

_Desert _

_**Everybody eyed there desert each one thinking the same thing was it safe to eat **__**the head master saw that nobody was even brave enough to try their desert looking round at the staff table all the Professor's were watching him waiting for him take the first bite signed to his fait he picked up his spoon and took a deep breath and plunged into the sweet lemon drop pie few seconds passed and nothing happened taking this as it was safe everybody around the great hall started eating twenty minutes into desert the head masters pie started hissing and shaking in its dish the headmaster was suddenly covered in pie everybody looked shocked deadly silence fell on the great hall until all round the great hall other peoples deserts were exploding in their face as well the headmaster let out a Santa clause laugh at the top of his voice he hollered and cried tears were running down his face and in to his white beard from laughing so hard then the whole room erupted into a chaos of laughter, screams of girls crying over their perfect face and dress but while all this was going on two people who had snuck out were congratulating each other on a job well done. **_

_**End Memory**_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_** Thanks for reading hope you like it not sure when the next chapter will be up as i'm going away on monday so there will be a gap from when i will be writing my next chapter but i am open for ideas or suggestions so let me know **_

_**hope to see a few more reviews and i will see you all when im back off holiday **_

_**kellyhp**_


	16. For old times sake

Heading back to the burrow Harry was lost in thought of his dads memories at Hogwarts the happiness and the carefree way they went about there day to day lives not knowing in a few years time they would be betrayed by a fellow Marauder.

Harry was pulled out of his thought by a sweet kiss to his lips and big gorgeous eyes looking up at him with a worried look.

Harry what's wrong Ginny asked softly linking arm's with Harry.

Shaking his head to rid his mind of his troubled thoughts Harry looked back at her and returned the kiss.

Doesn't matter I was just thinking about my dad and Sirius when they were back at school.

Ginny gave him a comforting hug neither one of them realized they were alone on the path up to the burrow neither did they realized they were being watched from the master bedroom window.

When they walked through the back door of the burrow Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen drinking a cup of tea mumbling to her self.

She turned at the sound of the door opening.

Oh hi dears did you have fun

yeah mum we had fun where's everybody else Ginny asked coming over and kissing her mum on the cheek.

Yeah Mrs. Weasley we watched some pranks dad and Sirius did while they were in Hogwarts Harry said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Mrs. Weasley smiled softly at him

that's wonderful Harry dear, bet that was a real treat for you all yeah it was mum Harry's dad really gave me some good idea for new joke products George said coming in from the living room oh no nothing dangerous I hope George no mum of course not have you ever known me to play with anything dangerous. George replied with a cheeky smile.

Don't even get me started GEORGE WILLIAM WEASLEY

Mrs. Weasley screeched at her son jabbing him in the chest.

Ok, ok relax mum you know I wouldn't do anything that I didn't know what I was doing besides if I did I know I'd have you to kill me first for being a idiot

"to right I will" Mrs Weasley snapped.

Not wanting a riot start between Mrs. Weasley and George Harry quickly intervend and sugguest a game of quidditch George excepted imediately and raised off to talk the rest of the family into playing `after fire calling a few other people to make two teams they were in the air Harry using a spare broom of bills since his was lost in the battle from the dursley's. Ginny and Harry were the team captains.

Ginny- seeker Harry -seeker  
Lee - chaser fluer Chaser  
Percy chaser katie Chaser  
Cho Chaser angelina Chaser  
oliver wood keeper Ron keeper  
Charlie beater George Beater  
Arthur Beater Bill Beater

Mrs Weasley decided to be the referee both teams were giving it everything they got Percy aimed for Ron's middle hoop but Ron was to quick and caught it and threw it to a team mate the game went on like this for a good couple hours neither team could get a goal past the other teams keeper it was down to Ginny and Harry catching the snitch but in the end they were evenly matched and caught it together when Mrs Weasley blowed the whistle they were all dripping in sweat and mud from splutting mud as they tried zoom past the oposite team member but all were pleased with the way the game had turned out.

Just like old times George said with a laugh flinging his arm over lee's shoulder.

After the guests had gone the Weasleys Harry and Hermione were sitting relaxed in the kitchen and living room as there wasnt enough room in one whole room for them all.

What would everybody like for dinner tonight Mrs. Weasley called getting her apron on ready to cook. What everybody ordered for her to cook, the noise in the kitchen went from quiet and calm into chaos people shouting what they would like from different sides of the room and screaming at one another to be quiet.

QUIET

Boomed Harry's voice as he lowered his wand from his throat I've got an idea.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**i know i know its short but least its a chapter thats got count for sommit right**_

_**Kellyhp**_


	17. Family and plans

Why don't i take you all out to dinner,

Harry its a wonderful idea but i don't think it's ...

Mrs Weasley please i know what your thinking but please let me do this you and your family have taken me into your home each summer since we met you've gave me some where to sleep you've kept my stomach full hell you've even nursed me back to health.

You didn't have to help that scrawny little boy you saw at the station on the 1st September you could have pushed him away and pretended you never met him but you didn't at Christmas you sent that little boy his very first Christmas present you showed that little boy that somebody in the world gave a dam about him and ever since then you taken that boy in every summer in to your home and treating him as though he was your son and part of the family but you did .

When Harry had finished tears were running down Mrs Weasley's face Mr Weasley arm wrapped proudly round his wife's shoulders

So now that has been said i just have to say one more thing though I'm not taking no for an answer.

Ok everybody up stairs now I want everybody down here washed and in their best clothes now

Get going now

Everybody flew up the stairs at Mrs Weasley's tone of voice

Hour later everybody was in there best muggle clothing and ready to go everybody that is except Mrs Weasley, who was still getting changed .

"Molly dear you look fine"

" but Arthur we all need to look more than just fine we don't want to call attention to our selves."

Yes dear Arthur replied with a smile at his wife's back

After another hour of changing and recharging everybody was finally ready to leave .

Once they were all seated and food and drink were ordered after Harry was dragged into a conversation about the different flavours of muggle drinks their were, Mrs Weasley came to his rescue after half hour trying explain how coke was made.

Arthur control your self leave the poor boy alone and let him enjoy this wonderful food

After looking sheepish once realising harry or himself hadn't yet touched the food he finally started to eat.

That was lovely Harry we'll have come back again soon it does make a nice change for not having to slave away at the stove.

Agreement was heard from all around as they trudged back up the road to the burrow.

Hermione what are you planning on doing about your parents,

I don't know I never thought we would survive the war to think about what would happen about them.

I've been thinking they got lockhart in st mungo's cause his memory charm back fired maybe we could get your parents checked by one of the mind healers there and they could remove the in chantment from them as they have a bit more experience .

By time Harry was finished talking he had a grin on his face and Hermione had tears of happiness running down her face while snuggling up to Ron

But my parents are muggles they probably wouldn't give a dam

I know someone who will help us with that though

Oh yeah like who

How about a old friend

Who

The minister of magic

Both Ron and Hermione looked puzzled and it clicked.

Kingsley they both exclaimed at the same time.

over the next few days they were getting ready to leave to search for Hermione's parents while Harry was trying to make an apointment to talk to Kingsley about their plans and hoped their old friend would help.

well i was finally get an audiance with kingley after so much falling out with the receptionist and the security measures that are now up since what happened with Scrimgeour it was a nightmare but i've finally got us an apointment for tomorrow morning so is everything else packed we don't know how long we'll be searching in Australia before we find them

yes we're ready for our next adventure Ron said rolling his eyes with a smile.

good we better get some sleep night.

* * *

_**A/n**_

_**i don't have much of a excuse but all i can say his i had wrote first part then i was stumped and so i started trying do my other story harry has epilepsy while i tried recharge my mind and my sister took me some where for my birthday as a surprise and it popped in my mind about Hermiones parents so i know i havent really wrote anything on that in this chapter but at least ive started for temperarilly on it again ( to be honest ive stumped my self on my epilepsy story as well but i'll catch up evenually)**_

_**and if anyone wondered what my surprise was the people who live in the uk who havent been yet will cry but my sister took me to warner bros making of harry potter studio wooohoo**_

_**anyway better stop now otherwise there be more A/N than there is chapter bye for now **_

_**Kellyhp**_


End file.
